UN AMOR ENTRE NIÑOS
by Quiin94
Summary: Que pasara cuando  se conozcan gracias a Alice y Rosalie en una cena familiar, acaso se enamoraran y que pasara cuando sus razones de vivir se confabulen en hacerles la vida imposible Edward y Bella podrán superar juntos que sus dos pequeños se odien.
1. PROLOGO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>UN AMOR ENTRE NIÑOS<strong>

**PROLOGO**

Isabella Swan de 25 años, modelo de la compañía de Victoria Secret y dueña de una empresa de línea de ropa para niños y niñas "IS".

Madre soltera de un pequeño niño adoptado hace 3 años Maddox de nacionalidad hindú de 10 años.

Edward Cullen de 26 años, uno de los ejecutivos más importantes y ricos de New York.

Padre soltero de una niña de 5 años llamada Maddie.

Que pasara cuando se conozcan gracias a Alice y Rosalie en una cena familiar, acaso se enamoraran y que pasara cuando sus razones de vivir se confabulen en hacerles la vida imposible Edward y Bella podrán superar juntos que sus dos pequeños se odien tanto o tanto Maddie como Maddox saldrán ganando y sus padres no estén juntos ¿?


	2. DEJANDO PARIS PARA VOLVER A NEW YORK

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>DEJANDO PARIS PARA VOLVER A NEW YORK<strong>

BPOV

-Dime mama

-Hija cuando mismo vuelves a New York, sabes bien que la empresa te necesita

-Lo se mama, lo se

-Mami, ponme con mi abuela Rene siiii, decía Maddox

-Hijo por favor si déjame que termine y te la pongo si

-Ok mami, te querio, dijo Maddox

-Yo también te quiero hijo, anda a jugar si, el asintió y se retiero del salón y me dejo terminar de hablar con Rene.

-Hija me estas escuchando dijo Rene

-He…. Si mama era Maddox quería hablar contigo

-Enserio como lo extraño ya mismo me lo pasas si

-Ok mama dije, pero no estaba segura decirle a Rene sobre el contrato

-Uff…!

-Hija me decias algo dijo Rene

-No no no mama para nada dije con nervios pero no fue asi no se lo creyo

-Hija habla de una vez me desesperas si

-Ok mama te lo dire,

-A ver te escucho hija dijo Rene

-Veras mama la otra razón por la cual regreso a New York essssss….

-Dilo de una vez si Isabella dijo Rene esasperada

-Ok mama vuelvo porque voy a volver a trabajar para la compañía de VICTORIA SECRET dije no se como lo pude critar ya no aguantaba mas con ocultarlo si era verdad siempre me gusto trabajar como modelo de Victoria Secret es un sueño que no lo niego

-Hija me alegro no sabes volver a la compañía que te dio la fama es wuaoo hija FELICIDADES dijo Rene con un grito que me dejo sorda

-Mama bueno te dejo te pongo con Maddox para que hables si

-Ok hija cuídate

-Maddox teléfono la abuela Rene , Maddox llego corrió hasta donde mi y dijo: gracias mami , y se fue.

Esa noche no pude dormir, después de hablar con Rene tenia nervios era un sueño hecho realidad estoy feliz, pero lo que mas feliz es que voy a volver a ver a Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Como los extraño a ellos y a mis padres recuerdo como conoci Alice.

_Inicio Flash-Back _

_Hace 5 años atrás_

_Iba caminando hacia el centro comercial, tenía que encontrar el vestido perfecto para la última cita que tenía con mi futuro ex esposo Mike Newton._

_Cuando de repente vio un vestido blanco estraples hermoso, cuando lo vi corri dentro de la tienda literalmente. Pregunte a la dependienta que me lo diera para probármelo cuando veo a mi lado derecho veo una chica pequeñita con una gran sonrisa y su cabello corto color oscuro, con sus puntas disparadas dándole un toce chic pero original parecía un duendecito. _

_-Aquel duendecito dijo: me lo podría dejar probármelo_

_-QUE ? _

_-Si quiero probármelo dijo ella_

_-Disculpa pero ese vestido lo he visto primero que tu ok_

_-Mmm… noo yo lo quiero dijo con una sonrisa graciosa_

_-Mmm ….. no se preocupen tengo el mismo modelo para ustedes y en tallas diferentes dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa_

_-Las dos dijimos al unisono SIII… con una sonrisa en nuestras caras._

_-Y desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables Alice Cullen y Isabella Sawn._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Y con ese recuerdo me quede dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me desperté temprano y me dirigi a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Maddox y para mi.

Decidí hacer unos crepes de fresa que tanto nos gusta a Maddox y a mí, café y zumo de naranja y listo quedo el desayuno.

Me iva a dar la vuelta cuando dos bracitos pequeños me rodearon mi cintura.

-Buenos días mami dijo Maddox con sus ojitos color azul y adormilados y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días hijo dije devolviéndole otra sonrisa, era feliz con mi hijo.

-Nos dispusimos a tomar el desayuno entre risas y conversaciones triviales. Una vez que terminamos el desayuno Maddox dijo: mami yo lavo los platos del desayuno tu termina de hacer la maleta y de empacar las cosas porque muy bien sabes que viajamos a las 5pm a New york

-Claro hijo está bien te hago caso y gracias por ofrecerte de limpiar la cocina te quiero me levante y lo abrace y el me correspondió al abrazo.

-De nada mama es todo un placer, yo también te quiero me dijo Maddox.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación que estaba lleno de unas cuantas cajas y dos maletas que estaban a medio de hacer. Así que comencé a empacar todo pasado de una horas termine y cuando vi la hora era las 2pm wuao….!

Sí que me he demorado, así que salí del cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de Maddox, toque la puerta y él dijo: Adelante y pase

-Hijo quieres pizza para comer

-Bueno mami dijo mi hijo

-Ok voy a llamar a pedir, y cuando iba saliendo de la habitación de Maddox me llama

-Mami

-Si, hijo

-He mmmm….. terminaste de empacar me dijo como dudando que me molestaría

-Claro hijo

-Ok mami anda pide la pizza que me muero de hambre.

Salí y me dirigí al teléfono que había en el salón lo cogí, marque y pedí la pizza la que tanto nos gusta a Maddox y a mí, la hawaiana, cuando termine la llamada me dirigi al baño y me duche ya que unas horas salía para New York.

Cuando termine me dispuse a vestirme la ropa que pensaba ponerme primero un conjunto de encaje negro de Victoria Secret y unos vaqueros negros ajustados con unos botines negro de taco alto y una blusa blanca sin mangas de cuello de tortuga con vuelos en todo el pecho y como toque final una chaqueta de cuero negra y con un maquillaje suave, pero sutil y mi cabello en ondas sueltas.

Sali de mi habitación arreglada y fui a la cocina y encontré a Maddox

- Mami estas guapa como siempre dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- gracias y tu estas guapo mi pequeño galán dije a lo que se sonrojo el llevaba unos vaqueros azules con una polo blanca y encima una camiseta a cuadros azul claro y obvio sin sus infaltables reebook.

- bueno a comer para irnos le dije a Maddox

Entre risas y todo comimos y dejamos limpio la cocina, cuando miro el reloj de la cocina veo que marcan las 3pm.

-Maddox son las 3pm dije con unos ojos como platos

-Mama tenemos media hora para terminar de arreglar lo que nos falta dijo mi hijo

-Si así que a mover esos pies y ha terminar dije y cada uno se dirijo a su habitación

En la mía comencé a sacar mis dos maletas, las saque y las deje en frente de la puerta, los mismo hizo Maddox.

Corrí a mi cuarto y cogí mi cartera color blanca marca padra y metí los tikes de avión y el resto de documentos y obvio mi infaltable BlackBerry y Salí.

Cogimos las maletas y bajamos ya que nos esperaba el taxi no subimos justo a tiempo en todo el trayecto desde mi piso al aeropuerto de París (CDG) fue un poco lento por el tráfico de esa hora.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Paris (CDG) a las 4:10 pm y fuimos a facturar primero las maletas y nos quedamos esperando a que nos llamen.

_Pasajeros del vuelo __777-300ER de Paris a New York abordar por la puerta 3._

Así nos dirigimos abordar nuestro vuelo, una vez que estuvimos en el avión la azafata nos indicó que nos pongamos el cinturón de seguridad y así lo hicimos, Maddox iba sentado en el lado de la ventanilla y yo en el asiento del pasillo, cada uno se acomodó y nos dispusimos a dormir para que el vuelo se haga más corto.

Cuando de repente sentí que alguien me daba un golpecito en el hombro y dije media adormilada eh ¿?

-Mami ya llegamos me dijo Maddox

-Mmmm ok

-La azafata dice: _señores pasajeros colóquense el cinturón de seguridad que estamos a un punto de aterrizar. Gracias._

Una vez que nos colocamos el cinturón aterrizamos, cuando bajamos y pasamos a recoger nuestro equipaje.

-Mami nos van a venir a ver dijo Maddox

-Mmmm no creo hijo son las 12 de la madrugada lo dudo hijo que nos vengan a recoger dije

-He y donde nos vamos a quedar ¿?

-En nuestro nuevo departamento dije

-Serio mama

-Si hijo

-Wuao mami eres un genio dijo mi hijo

-Ok vamos a coger un taxi dije pero justo cuando íbamos saliendo me quedo impactada al ver a Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Emmet esperándonos en la puerta de aeropuerto me quede en shock

-Mami mis tíos nos vinieron a recoger dijo Maddox

-Yo sin pronunciar palabras asentí con mi cabeza y Maddox se dirigió a donde sus tíos corriendo dejando la maleta a un lado, yo solo me quede parada sin decir nada.

-Bella me dijo Alice moviendo su mano en frente de mi cara

-He ¿? Dije

-Si Bella reacciona dijo Alice con una pequeña risa.

-Cuando logre pronunciar palabras dije: Alice como pudiste quedarte esperando hasta que lleguemos mira la hora que es

-Hay Bella déjate de ridiculeces y dale un abrazo tu amiga que te ha extrañado full dijo Alice con una tierna sonrisa.

-A lo que único que pude hacer fue sonreir y darle un calido abrazo. Y juntas nos dirijimos donde el resto nos esperaba.

-Cada uno me abrazo y me recibió con una calida sonrisa y una tierno abrazo pero no duro mucho.

-Bellita dijo Emmet dándome un abrazo de oso

-Emmet no puedo respirar dije sin aire

- Hay Bellita estas hermosa dijo Emmet dejándome de nuevo en el suelo

- Gracias Emmet tu tan delicado como siempre dije rodando los ojos. Cosa que provoco que el resto se muera a carcajadas.

- Como él los viejo tiempos dijo Jasper

- Claro, como se les ocurrió venir a recogerme dije con una mirada incrédula

- bueno Bells, es que no aguantamos hasta esperarte para mañana verte en tu fiesta de bienvenida dijo Emmet rascándose la cabeza

- Marie Alice Cullen, es verdad lo que dijo Emmet dije con una cara horrorizada

- Mmm si en parte Bells ya sabes dijo Alice

- Como no negarme a ti querida amiga dije

- Bueno vamos para que descansen mañana tenemos un día muy atareado Bella dijo Rosalie mi agente, amiga y esposa de Emmet Cullen

Así que nos fuimos al Jeep de Emmet para dirigirnos a mi nuevo piso. En el camino compramos comida china, una vez que llegamos los chicos subieron las maletas y se despidieron de nosotros.

Una vez que cerramos la puerta nos pusimos a comer mi hijo ya se dormía así que le dije: hijo vamos te llevo a tu nueva habitación sí.

- Ok mami dijo Maddox mientras se paraba y me seguía hacia las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras y le mostré la habitación a mi hijo que le fascinó que con tan solo colocar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido, entre en su habitación y le saque los zapatos y lo abrigue. Y me dispuse a salir del cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

Baje las gradas y limpié el desorden que habíamos hecho cuando llegando y cuando apenas termine cogí las maletas de mi hijo primero y las deje en su habitación y después cogí las mías y las lleve a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y de mi maleta saque una pijama de seda azul me la puse y me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO SUS REVIEW BYE BESOS =)<strong>


	3. RECUERDOS Y UN DIA AGOTADOR

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS Y UN DIA AGOTADOR <strong>

**E****DWARDPOV**

-Sentí unos pequeños saltitos en mi cama, muy sabia quien era, me levante y le hice cosquillas

-Papi no aguanto dijo Maddie

-Pequeña traviesa

-Jajajaj papi para Jajajaj dijo Maddie

-Ok mi princesa

-Papi vamos tengo hambre dijo Maddie

-Ok pero primero a bañarse y vestirse para ir al colegio ok

-Está bien papi dijo Maddie

Y salió corriendo de mi habitación hacia la suya, mientras tanto me levante y fui al baño porque en verdad lo necesitaba este stress me mata. Una vez de mi merecido baño me vestí y fui directo a la cocina como no vi que no estaba Maddie supuse que todavía no se termina de arreglar así que prendí la cafetera y comencé a preparar unos crepes de fresa que tanto nos gustan a Maddie y a mí, una vez listo los puse en la mesa junto con el zumo de naranja, café y la leche chocolatada de Maddie.

-PRINCESA A COMER – la llame y salió corriendo de su habitación bajando las escaleras

-Princesa baja despacio te vas a caer

-NO papi no me voy a caer ya soy grande dijo Maddie

-Así seas grande eres mi princesa y te voy a cuidar y mimar siempre le dije cogiendo en mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonroje

-NO papi yo te quiero muxo muxo

-AH ! ahora hablas italiano ¿?

-Mmmm mi tía Ali me enseña cuando tiene tiempo

-Ah si

-SIP

-Ok princesa a comer sino vamos a llegar tarde

-Ok dijo Maddie

Y nos sentamos a desayunar. Maddie termino primero y se fue a su habitación a cepillarse la boca y recoger sus cosas para el colegio. Cuando termine desayunar me dispuse a recoger todo y limpiar la cocina no me percate de la hora asi que vi me celular y se me hizo raro que Alice no haya venido a ver a Maddie para llevarla al colegio, se me hizo raro que no la venga recoger Alice no es así bueno tengo que admitir que la mayoría de mi Familia no me perdono que me haya ido a estudiar a Londres y todavía recuerdo el día que regrese a New York, con mi hija Maddie.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Estaba en mi nuevo departamento sentado en el salón con mi pequeña princesa Maddie en mis brazos, ayer me comunique con Alice de que volvía y me dijo que hoy estaría aquí como tomara la noticia que ahora tiene una pequeña sobrina ¿?_

_Enfrascado en mis pensamientos en eso sonó la campanilla de que indica que alguien está subiendo en el ascensor._

_Así que me levante cargando en mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa y me fui abrir la puerta cuando la abro Alice estaba preparada para gritarme no sé cuántas cosas pero se fría sin moverse._

_-Alice reacciona dije moviéndole un poco el hombro_

_-Edward qui…..en essss e….sa be….bi….ta… ¿? Dijo Alice_

_-Mi hija hermana entra no te vas a quedar ahí parada no le dije en tono de burla _

_-Claro no hermanito me dijo en forma sarcástica_

_-Edward explícate bien sobre tu HIJA y todo lo que sucedió cuando te fuiste sin decir a nadie a Londres, muy bien sabes que la mayoría de la familia esta resentida contigo Edward y mas es mama y por papa ni te preocupes él te perdono hace rato de que no hayas aceptado la beca para estudiar medicina en New York._

_-A ver Alice yo te explico pero toma asiento si _

_-Ok dijo Alice tomando asiento en sillón a lado mío _

_-A ver por donde empiezo _

_-Por el principio dijo Alice en tono sarcástico _

_-Claro hermana dije con una mueca_

_-Bueno cuando me fui Londres porque no soportaba vivir en un lugar en donde la persona que amaba…._

_-HEIDI dijo Alice_

_-Si hermana por ella me fui no pude creer cuando los vi en la fiesta de graduación a ella y a Eric mi mejor amigo en el baño besando tan -apasionadamente. _

_-Pero hermano porque nunca me lo dijiste me dijo Alice_

_-Porque si les decía no me iban a dejarme ir _

_-En eso tienes razón y que paso haya para que regreses y con una bebita hermosa dijo Alice cargando a mi princesa en brazos_

_-Bueno cuando llegue a Londres fui directo a estudiar y vivir en una de las residencias de estudiantes. Pues todo me fue de maravilla y terminando la carrera conoci a la madre de Maddie_

_-Como se llama la bebe dijo Alice_

_-Maddie _

_-Oh! Que hermoso nombre pero continua hermano_

_-Bueno se llamaba Tanya Denali, con ella me case al terminar la carrera, nuestro matrimonio, hermana duro un año y a la final llegamos al divorció y bueno cuando firmamos el divorció brindamos porque éramos libres y tuvimos sexo de ahí ella quedo embarazada de Maddie me lo oculto durante 9 meses de que esperaba una hija mí, me avisaron que tuvo un accidente y como era el único familiar de ella me hice cargo de los gastos del hospital y bueno me informaron que no se encontraba bien y que la bebe la podrían salvar y le practicaron una cesaría de alto riesgo en la cual se salvó mi hija pero Tanya falleció._

_-WOW! No sé qué decir hermano dijo Alice_

_-Esa es mi historia de lo que hice en estos años hermana_

_-Y como así volviste dijo Alice_

_-A pedirles perdón por haberme ido sin decir nada y para que me ayuden hacer buen padre hermana_

_-Claro hermano nosotros estamos dispuestos a perdonarte y hacer que esta pequeñita va tener a sus tíos comiendo de su mano dijo Alice tocando la pequeña naricita de miii princesa._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Salí de mi pensamientos cuando sonó mi celular me dirigí al salón a cogerlo y en la pantalla decía Alice asi que conteste:

-ALO

-Hermanito dijo Alice

-Vas a venir a ver a Maddie para llevarla al colegio

-No hermanito hoy no puedo estoy muy ocupada dijo Alice con una risita algo me decía que planeaba algo

-Así que me toca ir a dejarla yo no

-Si si si hermanito perdóname dijo Alice ya me imagino con el puchero que nadie le puede negar nada.

-OK está bien Alice

-Gracias hermanito te quiero besos bye dijo Alice y me colgó.

Así que guarde las el teléfono en mi bolsillo, cogí las llaves de mi volvo plateado, el portafolio y llame a Maddie:

-MADDIE VAMOS VOY A LLEVARTE A LA ESCUELA

-Enserio papi dijo Maddie bajando las escaleras con su mochila y su lonchera color rosada de princesas.

-Si mi princesa tu tía Ali está muy ocupada hoy

-Bueno vamos dijo mi princesa.

-La cogí en brazos y nos dispusimos a coger el ascensor, cuando bajamos me fui directo a mi volvo y subí a mi pequeña en el asiento trasero y corrí al lado del conductor y partimos a nuestros respectivos lugares.

BELLAPOV

-BELLA DESPIERTA VAS A LLEGAR TARDE dijo Alice

-Mmm déjame dormir Alice ¿?

-Alice ¿? Volví a decir

-Si Bella estoy aquí tenemos un día muy agotador dijo Alice

-Que haces aquí y que día es hoy ¿? dije

-Mmm pues quiero acompañarte todo el día ya vi que lo tienes muy agotador y es Jueves Bells

-Y Ángela donde esta Alice dije

-Mmm fue a dejar a Maddox a casa de tus padres

-Gracias Alice mmm y que hora es ¿?

-Son las 7:30am dijo Alice

-Oh! No he llamado a mi hermano hoy no podre a ir a dejar a Maddie al colegio dijo Alice

-He! Alice tienes un sobrina ¿?

-Mm sii de mi hermano que despareció hace un tiempo pero ya esta de vuelta hace 5 años

-Ha! es lo único que dije

-Bueno Bells anda báñate y arréglate que tenemos que desayudar e irnos al ensayo para el desfile de mañana ok

-Ok y me dirigí al baño mientras que Alice salió de mi habitación a llamar a su hermano perdido.

-Está en la ducha y me puse a pensar cuando Alice me conto lo que sucedió a su hermano, pero eso si, nunca me lo presento pero a mí no me importo porque muy bien me acuerdo las palabras de Alice: _BELLS NO TE PUEDO PRESENTAR A MI HERMANO PORQUE CUALQUIER CHICA QUE LE PRESENTE A DE PENSAR QUE ESTOY DE CASAMENTERA Y TE LO DIGO YO QUE SOY MARIE ALICE CULLEN QUE COOZCO A MI HERMANO COMO ES CON SU CARÁCTER._

Desde ahí nunca saque a relucir su nombre en ninguna conversación y con ese pensamiento Salí del baño y me puse ropa interior color crema, unos vaqueros ajustados color azul y un top blanco y con zapatos bailarinas negros y cogí mi chaqueta de cuero negra y solo me puse brillo gloss.

Y Salí de mi habitación y baje las gradas y me encontré con Alice que ya tenia mi bolsa y nos dirigimos a Starbucks donde compramos dos café expreso bien cargado y con unos brownie de chocolates y nos dirigimos a la sede del desfile de victoria secret.

Una vez que llegamos entramos y vimos la gran pasarela.

-Bella

-Mathew

-Bella me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros dijo Mathew uno de los encargados de las modelos y amigo mío

-Ahí si te equivocaste Mathew porque la que se encuentra alagado soy yo de volver como modelo a esta gran compañía que estimo mucho

-Hay querida ven saluda al resto dijo Mathew

-Chicas como están

-Bella dijeron todas al mismo tiempo entre saludos cortos no dispusimos a ensayar

-Alrededor de unas horas el ensayo fue agotador nos dirigimos para conocer el vestuario que íbamos a desfilar entre los míos habían de todo, -pero hubo uno que me dejo anonadada era todo de encaje negra muy sexy pero a la vez romántico. VER EN MI PERFIL.

-Alice ven a ver este dije

-Bella es hermoso tú lo vas a desfilar dijo Alice

-Si Ali

-Definitivamente va contigo, pero bueno Bella cambiando de tema porque ya no nos vamos almorzar hoy es tu fiesta de Bienvenida y nos están esperando en casa de tus padres dijo Alice

-Bueno vamos.

Nos encaminamos a la casa de mis padres que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres.

-Cuando llegamos encontré en el salón a Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Renne, Charlie y mi hijo Maddox.

-Mama ya llegasteis porque se demoraron tanto dijo mi hijo con un lindo puchero que aprendió de Alice cuando era pequeño pero con el tiempo ha mejorado sus pucheros que no le puedo decir que no.

-Perdón por la demora estábamos dando los pequeños retoques antes del desfiles del viernes.

-No hay problema hija lo bueno es que estas bien tu y nuestro nieto Maddox dijo Esme que prácticamente me quería como una hija y claro que desde ya Maddox es su nieto y no hay como contradecirle

-Gracias Esme

-Bueno hija me alegra que estés con nosotros dijo mi mama Renne dándome un abrazo y un beso.

-Salude a todos hasta que llegue a Charlie mi papa:

-Hija como estas dijo mi papa

-Bien hija feliz porque estas de vuelta con nosotros

-Gracias papa te extrañe a ti y a todos dije

-Bueno después hablamos vamos a comer que ya está la comida dijo Alice dando saltitos.

El almuerzo paso de maravilla entre risas y anécdotas pero de repente todo se volvió un poco incómodo comenzó a sonar primero el celular de Alice que después del tercer tono no volvió a sonar, de ahí el de Jasper seguido el de Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle.

Mis padres sabían de que algo se trataba porque las miradas cómplices del resto mes hizo preguntarles.

-Familia que pasa y no me oculten nada si dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta

-Bells no es nada dijo Alice

-No es nada, no les creo díganme de que se trata no me gusta que me oculten las cosas

-Bueno hija nosotros te lo diremos pero primero terminemos de comer si dijo Esme

-Está bien continuemos comiendo dije cogiendo la copa de vino y tomando un trago de eso el celular no volvió a sonar.

Una vez que terminamos de comer nos dirigimos al salón pero Maddox subio a su habitación a jugar play station.

-A ver familia explíquenme que soy todos oídos dije en forma fría

-Bueno quien quiere comenzar dijo Esme mirando Alice

-Bueno Bells te explico yo mi hermano perdido se llama Edward Cullen el dueño de una corporación de publicidad llamada CW y es padre soltero y un poco cabeza hueca dijo Alice

-Y eso que tiene que ver con las llamadas dije con una cara de confusión

-Este Bellis ese es el problema a Edward no hay como presentar a nadie que tenga que ver con alguna mujer porque piensa que nosotros andamos de casamenteros por eso el no sabe nada de ti y de tu familia dijo Emmet

-Y el no saben que están conmigo no dije todavía mas confundida

-Mira hija Edward a pasado sus 5 años muy duros ser papa la muerte de su ex esposa y lo único que tiene es a nosotros y por eso el no quiere que nadie le presente alguna amiga porque el muy cabezota de mi hijo piensa que andamos de casamenteros por eso no saben nada de ti.

-Ok y Renne y Charlie lo conocen dije en un tono de pregunta

-Si hija lo conocemos decir sabe algo de mi

-No hija solo sabes que estas en parís y que eres feliz con tu hijo nada mas dijo Charlie

-Bueno pero porque no le contestan el teléfono dije

-Porque a de querer venir a comer con nosotros dijo Rosalie

-Ok esto es raro pero lo entiendo dije un poco confundida

-Y con eso termino la conversa y hablamos un poco de todo y obvio que ellos van al desfile del viernes todos obvio menos Edward.

-Con eso nos despedimos y nos fuimos Renne, Alice, Maddox y yo a las oficinas de mi marca de moda IS.

-Una vez que llegamos el portero nos saludó y subimos al ascensor, saludamos a la recepcionista victoria y nos fuimos a mi oficina obvio que es la que ocupa mi mama

-Maddox hijo juega en tu laptop mientras nosotras trabajamos

-Claro mama dijo Maddox dirigiéndose al pequeño salón

-Bueno ahora manos a la obra mama, Alice dije

-Claro dijeron las dos al unísono

-Trabajamos alrededor del resto de la tarde, viendo balances, cuentas, ventas y ganancias y por supuesto lo de la nueva línea de invierno de este año. Nos habíamos concentrado tanto que cuando alce la mirada vi a mi hijo dormido en el sillón. Rápido busqué mi celular y vi la hora eran las 8pm.

-Alice mama vámonos miren la hora dije

-No puede ser tengo que irme dijo Alice

-Vamos mama dije y mi mama solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bella yo me despido ya llego tarde las 9pm tengo que estar en la oficina de Jasper dijo Alice

-Ok amiga gracias por todo lo de hoy dije

-De nada mi Bellis y cuídate mañana nos vemos en el desfile dijo Alice y desapareció por la puerta.

-Mami recoge mi bolso y apaga la laptop dije y me dirigí al pequeño salón donde se encontraba Maddox y comencé a guardar sus cosas en la mochila una vez que terminamos. Cargue al Maddox y tengo que admitir que mi hijo si pesaba algo pero no me importo.

-Hija vamos dijo Rene salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos a coger el ascensor una vez que bajamos fuimos al estacionamiento.

-Renne abre el auto para poder poner a Maddox en el asiento trasero dije

-Si hija dijo Renne abriendo la puerta del copiloto y moviendo el asiento delantero hacia delante y me ayudo a poner a Maddox en el asiento trasero de mini cooper cabrío rojo.

Una vez que terminamos de acomodar a Maddox nos subimos y me dirigí a casa de mis padres. Cuando llegamos me despedí de mi mama y me fui a mi departamento cuando llegamos al garaje del edificio donde vivíamos desperté a Maddox.

-Hijo despierta ya estamos en casa dije

-Ha ok mami dijo Maddox restregándose sus ojitos con sus manitos y se desbrocho el cinturón y salió del carro.

Estábamos en el ascensor y Maddox se dormía cuando llegamos al departamento prendí las luces y deje todas nuestras cosas en el salón.

-Maddox hijo anda báñate y ponte la pijama y baja a comer unas galletas con leche

-Bueno mama dijo Maddox aguantando un bostezo

Calenté la leche y puse unas galletas en unos platos encima del mesón.

-Mama ya llegue dijo Maddox se subió en uno de los taburetes y se dedicó a comer

-Mmm rico mami dijo Maddox

-Siii están ricas

-Mmm gracias estuvo rico esta mañana mama dijo Maddox bajándose del taburete y dándome un beso en la mejilla y fue directo a su habitación a dormir.

Limpie la cocina recogí las cosas mías y de Maddox y fui a dejarlas a la habitación y de ahí a la mía deje todo en el suelo y me fui a dar un refrescante baño de agua caliente de enfunde en mi pijama de seda azul y me dispuse a dormir hoy a sido un día muy agotador.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO SUS REVIEW BYE BESOS =) <strong>

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE HAN AÑADIDO MI HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y LAS QUE SE SUSCRIBIERON BESOS **

**BYE LINDA SEMANA =)**

**Y PUBLICO TODOS LOS MARTES **

**ATT. QUIIN94 =)**


	4. RECUERDOS Y UN DIA AGOTADOR EDWARDPOV

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>RECUERDOS Y UN DIA AGOTADOR (EDWARDPOV)<strong>

Sentí unos pequeños saltitos en mi cama, muy sabia quien era, me levante y le hice cosquillas

-Papi no aguanto dijo Maddie

-Pequeña traviesa

-Jajajaj papi para Jajajaj dijo Maddie

-Ok mi princesa

-Papi vamos tengo hambre dijo Maddie

-Ok pero primero a bañarse y vestirse para ir al colegio ok

-Está bien papi dijo Maddie

Y salió corriendo de mi habitación hacia la suya, mientras tanto me levante y fui al baño porque en verdad lo necesitaba este stress me mata. Una vez de mi merecido baño me vestí y fui directo a la cocina como no vi que no estaba Maddie supuse que todavía no se termina de arreglar así que prendí la cafetera y comencé a preparar unos crepes de fresa que tanto nos gustan a Maddie y a mí, una vez listo los puse en la mesa junto con el zumo de naranja, café y la leche chocolatada de Maddie.

-PRINCESA A COMER – la llame y salió corriendo de su habitación bajando las escaleras

-Princesa baja despacio te vas a caer

-NO papi no me voy a caer ya soy grande dijo Maddie

-Así seas grande eres mi princesa y te voy a cuidar y mimar siempre le dije cogiendo en mis brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que se sonroje

-NO papi yo te quiero muxo muxo

-AH ! ahora hablas italiano ¿?

-Mmmm mi tía Ali me enseña cuando tiene tiempo

-Ah si

-SIP

-Ok princesa a comer sino vamos a llegar tarde

-Ok dijo Maddie

Y nos sentamos a desayunar. Maddie termino primero y se fue a su habitación a cepillarse la boca y recoger sus cosas para el colegio. Cuando termine desayunar me dispuse a recoger todo y limpiar la cocina no me percate de la hora asi que vi me celular y se me hizo raro que Alice no haya venido a ver a Maddie para llevarla al colegio, se me hizo raro que no la venga recoger Alice no es así bueno tengo que admitir que la mayoría de mi Familia no me perdono que me haya ido a estudiar a Londres y todavía recuerdo el día que regrese a New York, con mi hija Maddie.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Estaba en mi nuevo departamento sentado en el salón con mi pequeña princesa Maddie en mis brazos, ayer me comunique con Alice de que volvía y me dijo que hoy estaría aquí como tomara la noticia que ahora tiene una pequeña sobrina ¿?_

_Enfrascado en mis pensamientos en eso sonó la campanilla de que indica que alguien está subiendo en el ascensor._

_Así que me levante cargando en mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa y me fui abrir la puerta cuando la abro Alice estaba preparada para gritarme no sé cuántas cosas pero se fría sin moverse._

_-Alice reacciona dije moviéndole un poco el hombro_

_-Edward qui…..en essss e….sa be….bi….ta… ¿? Dijo Alice_

_-Mi hija hermana entra no te vas a quedar ahí parada no le dije en tono de burla _

_-Claro no hermanito me dijo en forma sarcástica_

_-Edward explícate bien sobre tu HIJA y todo lo que sucedió cuando te fuiste sin decir a nadie a Londres, muy bien sabes que la mayoría de la familia esta resentida contigo Edward y mas es mama y por papa ni te preocupes él te perdono hace rato de que no hayas aceptado la beca para estudiar medicina en New York._

_-A ver Alice yo te explico pero toma asiento si _

_-Ok dijo Alice tomando asiento en sillón a lado mío _

_-A ver por donde empiezo _

_-Por el principio dijo Alice en tono sarcástico _

_-Claro hermana dije con una mueca_

_-Bueno cuando me fui Londres porque no soportaba vivir en un lugar en donde la persona que amaba…._

_-HEIDI dijo Alice_

_-Si hermana por ella me fui no pude creer cuando los vi en la fiesta de graduación a ella y a Eric mi mejor amigo en el baño besando tan apasionadamente. _

_-Pero hermano porque nunca me lo dijiste me dijo Alice_

_-Porque si les decía no me iban a dejarme ir _

_-En eso tienes razón y que paso haya para que regreses y con una bebita hermosa dijo Alice cargando a mi princesa en brazos_

_-Bueno cuando llegue a Londres fui directo a estudiar y vivir en una de las residencias de estudiantes. Pues todo me fue de maravilla y terminando la carrera conoci a la madre de Maddie_

_-Como se llama la bebe dijo Alice_

_-Maddie _

_-Oh! Que hermoso nombre pero continua hermano_

_-Bueno se llamaba Tanya Denali, con ella me case al terminar la carrera, nuestro matrimonio, hermana duro un año y a la final llegamos al divorció y bueno cuando firmamos el divorció brindamos porque éramos libres y tuvimos sexo de ahí ella quedo embarazada de Maddie me lo oculto durante 9 meses de que esperaba una hija mí, me avisaron que tuvo un accidente y como era el único familiar de ella me hice cargo de los gastos del hospital y bueno me informaron que no se encontraba bien y que la bebe la podrían salvar y le practicaron una cesaría de alto riesgo en la cual se salvó mi hija pero Tanya falleció._

_-WOW! No sé qué decir hermano dijo Alice_

_-Esa es mi historia de lo que hice en estos años hermana_

_-Y como así volviste dijo Alice_

_-A pedirles perdón por haberme ido sin decir nada y para que me ayuden hacer buen padre hermana_

_-Claro hermano nosotros estamos dispuestos a perdonarte y hacer que esta pequeñita va tener a sus tíos comiendo de su mano dijo Alice tocando la pequeña naricita de miii princesa._

_Fin Flash-Back_

Salí de mi pensamientos cuando sonó mi celular me dirigí al salón a cogerlo y en la pantalla decía Alice asi que conteste:

-ALO

-Hermanito dijo Alice

-Vas a venir a ver a Maddie para llevarla al colegio

-No hermanito hoy no puedo estoy muy ocupada dijo Alice con una risita algo me decía que planeaba algo

-Así que me toca ir a dejarla yo no

-Si si si hermanito perdóname dijo Alice ya me imagino con el puchero que nadie le puede negar nada.

-OK está bien Alice

-Gracias hermanito te quiero besos bye dijo Alice y me colgó.

-Así que guarde las el teléfono en mi bolsillo, cogí las llaves de mi volvo plateado, el portafolio y llame a Maddie:

-MADDIE VAMOS VOY A LLEVARTE A LA ESCUELA

-Enserio papi dijo Maddie bajando las escaleras con su mochila y su lonchera color rosada de princesas.

-Si mi princesa tu tía Ali está muy ocupada hoy

-Bueno vamos dijo mi princesa.

La cogí en brazos y nos dispusimos a coger el ascensor, cuando bajamos me fui directo a mi volvo y subí a mi pequeña en el asiento trasero y corrí al lado del conductor y partimos a nuestros respectivos lugares.

Una vez que deje a mi princesa en su colegio me dirigí a mi oficina directamente. Cogi el ascensor y fui directo a mi oficina que se encontraba -en el veinteavo piso una vez que llegue salude a mi asistente Sue e ingrese a mi oficina deje mi portafolio y avise a Sue que iria a la oficina de Jasper mi cuñado, amigo y vicepresidente de CW. De nuevo tome el ascensor y baje un piso el diecinueveavo.

Cuando llegue al piso de Jasper no encontré a su asistente en su escritorio y me fije que la puerta de su oficina estaba entreabierta y venían fuertes risas y de las cuales me di cuenta que eran de Emmet y la otra de Jasper me acerque un poco hasta llegar a la puerta entreabierta y escuche algo que me llamo la atención:

_-Emmet no puedo creer que Bella este aquí dijo Jasper_

_-Si mi hermanita Bells y ese campeón cada vez más grande no decía Emmet_

_-Pero si vistes la cara de Bella cuando hoy la fuimos a ver a la 1 am en el aeropuerto dijo Jasper_

_-Sí que risa la cara de Bells dijo Emmet_

_-Ah! Cierto mañana es el desfile y hay que ir para darle apoyo a Bells dijo Jasper_

_-Si dijo Emmet_

Quien será es Bella ¿? Me decía yo mismo pero no le puse mucha atención y entre en la oficina de Jasper.

-Chicos que tal hoy dije

-Mmmm bien todo bien Ed dijo Jasper viéndose un poco incómodo con mi llegada algo me decía que me ocultaban algo así que otro rato les pregunto

-Qué bueno he Jasper sabes que está haciendo Alice hoy día dije rascándome la cabeza

-Mmmm dijo Jasper como pensando que decir

-Si es que esta en la empresa de Renne tiene que entregar los diseños para la colección de invierto por dijo Jasper

-Ha es que como hoy no fue a dejar a Maddie al colegio por eso te pregunto dije

-No te llamo para avisar dijo Jasper con una cara de confusión.

-No si pero no me dijo por qué dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Ah bueno Jas y Eddie dijo Emmet

-Me voy los dejo bye dijo Emmet y salió de la oficina

-Bueno yo también me retiro Jasper tengo unos trabajos pendientes que tengo que acabar me voy dije y Salí de la oficina de Jasper directo al ascensor y a mi oficina.

Cuando llegue a mi piso fui directo donde Sue:

-Sue que tenemos hoy ¿? Dije

-Bueno señor Cullen tiene una llamada para decirle que a las 10 tiene un videoconferencia desde china y le entrego estos informes sobre las ganancias de este mes dijo Sue

-Gracias Sue y continua con tu trabajo dije eso me encamine a mi oficina, cuando entre me encontré con mi taza de café así que senté y me puse a trabajar.

Estaba tan enfrascado en mi trabajo cuando sentí que mi celular comenzó a sonar y lo saque del bolsillo y mire la pantalla y era un número desconocido y con cara de confusión lo conteste:

-ALO

-Papi dijo Maddie

-MADDIE dije con preocupación

-Si papi te llamaba para decirte que hoy voy a pasar la tarde con mi amiga Karla dijo Maddie

-Ok mi princesa pero cuídate si hija dije antes de que corte la llamada

-Si papi dijo Maddie

-A qué hora te recojo en la casa de tu amiga ¿? Dije

-A las 7 papi

-Ok hija besos y cuídate si

-Si papi te quiero bye y colgó

Con un suspiro guarde mi celular en el bolsillo y de repente me vino el nombre de Bella quien será ella que tanto Emmet como Jasper la recuerdan con familiaridad y nostalgia. Y con eso me tense me dije a mismo Edward porque piensas en ella si no la conoces.

Cuando escuche el intercomunicador era Sue.

-Dime Sue

-Señor Cullen la videoconferencia es en 15 minutos tienes que dirigirse a la sala de conferencias dijo Sue

-Ok nos vemos en 10 minutos dije y colgué.

-Cogí mi saco y me lo puse y me fui directo a la sala de juntas una vez que llegue me encontré con el resto de personas que iban a estar presentes en la conferencia.

Una vez que la conferencia termino me dispuse a llamar a mi madre para comunicarle que no vaya ir a ver a Maddi al colegio. A sí que saque mi celular del bolsillo y marque a mi madre y al segundo contesto

-Alo hijo, ¿ cómo estás ? dijo Esme

-Bien mama, te llamaba para decirte que hoy día no vayas a recoger a Maddie al colegio, porque se va a quedar en casa de un amiga dije

-Bueno hijo no hay problema pero en la noche los espero para la cena a las 8 ok dijo Esme

-Ok mama bueno me voy mama adiós nos vemos en la noche y colgué.

Y me dirigí a mi oficina a terminar mi trabajo antes de irme almorzar. Una vez que vi que eran la 1, no sabía a quién llamar para irme almorzar así que comencé con Alice pero no contesto seguí intentando con Jasper pero nada, después con Emmet, Rosalie, Esme y por ultimo Carlisle pero nada ni uno me contestó. Por qué no me contestaba nadie de mi familia, me decía a mí mismo cuando al en mi mente me decía: "claro tiene que ser esa Bella que tanto hablaban en la mañana" que con ese pensamiento llame a Sue por el intercomunicador y le avise que me pida comida china que hoy voy a comer en la oficina, de eso me dije a mi mismo: "Edward hoy en la noche preguntas quien es esa tal Bella ".

Y con eso me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo una vez que termine comencé a revisar las ganancias de este mes pase horas alrededor de informes y de mi laptop. No me percate de la hora hasta que Sue toco la puerta:

-Toc toc

-Si adelante pase dije

-Señor Cullen, le vengo a visar que ya me retiro dijo Sue

-¿Qué hora es? Dije

-Son la 6, señor Cullen dijo Sue

-Bueno Sue puedes irte mañana nos vemos dije yo pagando mi laptop y ordenando todo lo que tenía en mi escritorio.

-Bueno Señor Cullen hasta luego nos vemos mañana dijo Sue saliendo de mi oficina y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que termine de ordenar todo cogi mi abrigo y mi portafolio y Salí directo a ver a Maddie.

Cuando llegue a casa de la amiga de Maddie, mi princesa salio corriendo directo a mis brazos y yo gustosa de recibirlos.

-Papi dijo Maddie

-Princesa, sabes que ahorita vamos a casa de la abuela Esme dije

-Enserio dijo Maddie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Si

-Y me despedí de la madre de Karla, y subí a Maddie en el asiento trasero y yo corrí al lado del conductor y conduje.

La casa de mis padres quedaba las afuera de New York, exactamente a una hora de la ciudad en todo el trayecto y fuimos entre risas y conversaciones divertidas con mi princesa.

Cuando llegamos baje a Maddie y salió corriendo a la entrada de la casa y mi madre la recibió con un abrazo y un beso y mi padre no se quedaba atrás en la cargo en brazos e ingreso al interior de la casa.

-Hola madre dije y le di un beso en la frente como siempre

-Pasa hijo que esperábamos que lleguen para comer dijo Esme

-Fuimos directo al comedor donde ya se encontraba mi padre y Maddie sentados esperándonos.

-Hola papa dije dándole un efusivo abrazo

-Hola hijo que más, que tal el trabajo dijo Carlisle tomando un poco de vino

-Bien todo bien papa, pero ya sabes cansado y estresante dije

-Así es hijo todo lo haces por nuestros hijos dijo Carlisle viendo a Maddie con tanta emoción y cariño

-Si papa por los hijos dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro dije y con eso nos dedicamos a comer.

Continuamos con la cena entre risas y sonrojos de mi princesa, una vez que terminamos de cenar nos dirigimos al salón a esperar la taza de café para los adultos y su vaso de chocolate caliente para Maddie.

-Bueno aquí tienes taza de chocolate caliente dijo Esme y entregándole el vaso a Maddie que lo acepto gustosa.

-Bueno mi querida nieta te traje uno regalos de mi viaje a Cancún dijo mi padre tocando la nariz de Maddie con su dedo índice y sonriéndole

-Enserio abuelo dijo Maddie con alegría

-Así es vamos arriba dijo mi padre cogiendo la mano de Maddie y llevándola hacia las escaleras.

-Mama, me podrías decir porque papa y tú no me contestaron el teléfono en la hora de almuerzo e igual que mis hermanos dije serio pero a la -vez preocupado.

-Este bueno dijo Esme con dudas de que decir

-Mama dime la verdad odio que me oculten las cosas dije pasando mi mano por mi cabeza en señal de frustración.

-Ok hijo está bien, bueno tus hermanos y sus respectivas parejas y nosotros fuimos al almuerzo de bienvenida de Bella la hija de Renne Swan dijo Esme botando un gran suspiro.

-Bueno quien es ella mama lo digo porque a leguas se ve que es importante en su vida dije

-Hijo es verdad es la mejor amiga de Alice la conocimos en Paris una navidad que pasamos haya ahí conocí a sus padres también y grandes -amigos ahora en la familia dijo Esme

-Pero mama porque me lo ocultaron dije confundido

-Edward Culle, tu eres demasiado cabezota, no te la presentamos porque lo primero que piensas es que somos casamenteros dijo Esme en un tono serio

-Está bien mama lo entiendo, pero no quiero que me oculten nada si dije

-Está bien como no quieres que te oculte nada pues mañana hay un desfile de Victoria Secret así que estas invitado todos vamos dijo Esme en tono serio

-Ok mama pero Maddie no te preocupes ya hable con tu asistente Sue ella va cuidar a Maddox y a Maddie dijo Esme en tono despreocupado

-Mama quien es Maddox dije en tono de pregunta pero a la vez de confusión

-Maddox es el hijo de Bella dijo Esme

-Ok mama voy dije ya que no quería prolongar la charla estaba demasiado cansado.

-Papi mira lo que mis abuelitos me trajeron dijo Maddie corriendo hasta donde me encontraba

-Que hermoso esta ese vestido y esa muñeca hija dije con una sonrisa

-Si papi dijo Maddie bostezando

-Mama y papa creo que nos vamos una princesita está cansada dije haciendo cosquillas a Maddie

-Está bien hijo cuidaos nos vemos mañana dijo Esme acompañándonos a la puerta con Carlisle

-Maddie mañana pasaremos la tarde juntas dijo mi madre dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Ok Abuela dijo Maddie bostezando de nuevo

-Muñequita del abuelo me alegra que te haya gustado los regalos que trajiste dijo Carlisle dándole un beso en su cabecita dije dirigiéndome al coche y metiendo a Maddie al carro y a acomodándola en su haciendo, cerré la puerta me despedí de mis padres con la mano y me subí al carro y emprendí hacia la casa en todo el trayecto mi mente solo estaba pensando en Bella quien será ella que tiene fascinados a mis padres y hermanos, mañana la conoceré.

Cuando llegamos guarde mi volvo en el garaje, cogí a Maddie en brazos ya que se encontraba dormida y cogí todas sus cosas y cerré el auto y fui directamente al ascensor, Cuando llegamos fui directo a la habitación de mi princesa puse todas su cosas en el piso y la acosté en su cama le saque los zapatos y fui a su armario y saque su pijama la cambie y la abrigue.

Cuando Salí de si habitación lleve su lonchera a la cocina y la deje ahí y me fui a mi cuarto saque una pijama para dormir y me fui al baño tome una ducha caliente, me lave los dientes y me puse mi pijama Salí del baño y apague la luz de mi habitación y me metí en mi cama, apague la lamparita de noche y antes de quedarme dormido me vino a mi mente el nombre de Bella y me quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO SUS REVIEW BYE BESOS =)<strong>

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE HAN AÑADIDO MI HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS Y LAS QUE SE SUSCRIBIERON BESOS**

**BYE LINDA SEMANA Y NOS LEEMOS EL PROXIMO MARTES Y FELIZ AÑOS 2012 =)**

**ATT. KARITO =)**


	5. VICTORIA SECRET SHOW PARTE 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

**ESTE UN REGALO PARA RESIVIR EL 2012 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LOS KIERO GRAXIAS POR SU APOYO**

**Y FELIZ AÑO 2012 =)**

* * *

><p><strong>VICTORIA SECRET SHOW<strong>

**BELLAPOV**

Caminaba por estrecho pasillo y cuando visualice una luz al final del mismo camine más rápido y cuando llegue era un salón todo de color blanco tan iluminado que todo irreal, cuando entre en aquel salón vi una pequeñita niña vestida de blanco y su cabello era de color cobre y cobrizo, con unos ojitos verdes y en aquel cabello tenía una corona de florecillas blancas que formaban una corona.

Pero lo que más me asombro fue aquel dios griego, que todo te invitar a pecar llevaba un esmoquin negro y en sus brazos tenia a esa pequeñita princesa que le sonreía con una sonrisa torcía que me dejaba sin aliento.

EDWARD Y MADDIE APURENCEN QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE – cuando gire a ver quién era no lo pude creer Alice.

Me desperté asustada y sudando, no lo puedo creer soñé con Edward, pero no lo conozco para nada, pero algo me dice que con solo pronunciar su nombre mi corazón late como si de su nombre dependiera para vivir.

Cuando me gire vi que eran apenas las 6 así que me desperté y me fui directo al baño me la ve la cara e hice mis necesidades biológicas, una vez que Salí del baño.

Me dedique a limpiar la casa pero cuando me di cuenta estaba limpio y ordenado me supuse que Ángela me consiguió alguna ama de llaves. Así que como las circunstancia lo merita me dedique a preparar el desayuno.

Así que voy a preparan unos hot cakes con fresas, el chocolate caliente para Maddox, zumo de sandía favorito de los dos y café para mi me dije para mí misma.

Estaba tan enfrascada preparando los hot cakes que no me di cuenta que mi pequeño Maddox ya se había despertado.

Mmmm huele delicioso mama dijo Maddox abrazándome por la cintura

Buenas días hijo, ojala te guste mm y que hora es dije dándome la vuelta y devolviéndole el abrazo

Son la 7 am mami por ¿?

No por nada sino que ni me di cuentan que sean las 7 tan rápido

Bueno hijo toma asiento que ya te sirvo tu desayuno si

Ok mami dijo Maddox y se fue a sentar en el taburete

Bueno hijo dime la verdad cómo te sientes ver que tu mama es modelo de victoria secret dije poniendo la comida en la mesa, pero primera vez que le decía a mi hijo como se sentía con lo que su mama hacía.

Bueno mami te soy sincero feliz que mi mama sea demasiado famosa y que es feliz mama, no tienes por qué preocuparte por lo que yo piense mama soy feliz porque me has dado todo lo que mis padres no y aunque no compartamos la misma sangre tu siempre serás mi mama entendido, tengo 10 años mama ya soy todo un hombre así que me gustaría ser tu acompañante esta noche dijo mi hijo

Claro mi hombrecito estoy feliz dije con lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad mi hijo crece rápido y estoy muy orgullosa de él.

Después de esas palabras tan motivadoras, desayunamos como todos los días entre risas y conversaciones tontas. Cuando terminamos me levante para recoger pero Maddox me lo impidió.

Mami no yo me encargo de limpiar la cocina y que te parece si pones una de nuestras películas que tanto nos gusta dijo Maddox

Está bien hombrecito dije con una seña militar y los nos carcajeamos fuertes de nuestras ocurrencias.

Cuando estaba en el salón, comencé a buscar que película que nos gustaría ver cuando vi una que tanto nos gusta a los dos.

Maddox que te parecer ver SCREAM 4 ¿?

Si mama esa esta bien no sabes esa película me encanta dijo Maddox saliendo la cocina

Bueno mama que esperas ponla

Ok ya voy dije me levante y puse el DVD, una vez puesto, me fui a sentar en el sillón con Maddox.

Estábamos viendo la película que no nos percatamos que sono el timbre, sino que nos dimos cuenta cuando la duende grito:

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN PORQUE ESTAS COMIENDO ESAS PORQUERIAS dijo Alice

He fue lo único dije

No te das cuenta que hoy es tu noche y mira que comes dijo Alice histérica

Calma Alice nos ves que la película esta interesante y mira es temprano son las 10 ven siéntate dije de lo más tranquila

Bella no entiendes no dijo Alice un poco tranquila

De que la película esta interesante si y ven siéntate y disfruta de la película dije conteniendo la risa

He que ven dijo Alice con una cara que era todo un poema

SCREAM 4 dije comiendo palomitas de maíz

Serio yo quería vérmela pero a Jasper no le gusta dijo Alice sentándose a lado mío y quitándome las palomitas

Oye son mías dije en forma de queja

Esta buena la película dijo Alice que no sacaba la mirada de la plasma

Pasamos el resto de la película cuando ya faltaba 15 minutos para qué acabe otro grito nos quitó la concentración de la película,

MARIE ALICE CULLEN Y ISABELLA SWAN grito histeria Rosalie

He dijimos las dos al unísono

Qué diablos te mande hacer Alice dijo Rosalie tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad

Ross espera danos 15 minutos ya se acaba las película y te damos el resto de la tarde

ASH con ustedes no puedo contar dijo Rosalie saliendo del salón y dirigiéndose a la terraza del departamento con su celular pegado del oído.

Una vez que terminamos de ver la película Maddox y Alice y yo comenzamos a limpiar el desorden que armamos en el salón. Cuando en eso sono el timbre.

Yo abro dije corriendo abrir la puerta cuando en eso vi que comenzó a entrar gente a mi departamento sin decir nada

ROSALIE HALE QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO dije al borde de la histeria

Bellita recién te das cuenta que son tu equipo para ponerte bella para el desfile dijo Rosalie de lo más tranquila.

Qué hora es dije de lo más consternada

Querida son las 12 así que tú tienes que estar a las 5 tras bambalinas te quedo claro dijo Rosalie seria

Ok está bien me voy a bañar si dije en caminándome a mi habitación

Querida antes de que te bañes es mejor que vengas con la bata de baño y desnuda para el masaje de ahí te das el baño con sales dijo de lo más tranquila

Ross dije antes de que salga directo a la cocina

Dime Bella dijo Ross como si nada

Y Maddox él se va con Alice lo va llevar de compras y de ahí que se cambie y lo ves en el desfile te quedo claro Isabella dijo Ross señalándome con su dedo acusador.

Y asi hice todo lo que me dijo me fui al baño y me desnude y Sali cubierta con la bata del baño.

Ya Ross dije

Ven vamos por aca me dijo Ross dirigiéndome a la terraza.

Cuando Sali a la terraza no imagina la maravilla que había preparado Ross para mi, se respiraba tranquilidad y todo era muy oriental, fui directo a la camilla que había ahí me recosté. Cuando el masaje comenzó me perdí en mis sueños.

Estaba sentada en un jardín tan bello y me encontré a la misma pequeña que en aquel salón pero ahora estaba en brazos de un hombre de cabello cobrizo bronce que le decía:

Mi pequeña hija y mi princesa 

Pero de pronto dirigen su mirada hacia mi :

ISABELLA , ISABELLA, ISABELLA 

He que paso dije después de sentarme en la camilla

Bella te has quedado dormida dijo Ross

Disculpa dije

Bueno vamos apúrate anda báñate y de ahí sal para que comas algo si dijo Ross de la más tranquila.

Y asi hice me fui al baño en el cual el jacuzzi ya estaba preparado y me meti.

Y comencé a pensar porque diablos pienso en aquel hombre que no conozco y no lo he visto en su vida. Pero hoy he soñado dos veces con el no entiendo que me pasa.

Con eso Sali del y me fui a la cocina y Ross me dejo preparado una ensalada y una botella de agua mineral.

Como vas estas mas relajada para el desfile dijo Ross con una sonrisa en su mirada.

Si muchas gracias lo necesitaba y para que mentirte Ross si estoy un poco nerviosa tiempos que no modelo en ropa interior dije

Tranquila Bella tu puedes y no te preocupes con es super cuerpo y con esas curvas mi niña nadie te va quitar la mirada de encima asi que tranquila anda vístete, por preferencia algo comodo ya que tu ropa después del desfile me encargo yo dijo Ross saliendo de la cocina

Ross si dijo girando su cabeza a donde yo estaba

Te pido de favor que no sean tacos si dije con un puchero que se que nose puede negar

Ok Bella pero no me hagas esa cara de borreguito la próxima vez dijo y se fue al salón.

Asi que me fui a mi habitación y me puse ropa interior de color piel y unos vaqueros azul ajustados y un top y hoy me puse una sandalias bajas ya que me arreglaron los pies. Y Sali en el salón ya solo encontre a Ross sentada viendo un programa de chismes en la plasma

Ross que paso con tu equipo de belleza dije sentándome a lado de ella en el sillón

Pues ya se fueron dijo sin despegar la vista del plasma.

Ok dije

Bella mira esto dijo subiendo el volumen al plasma

**Hoy es una noche donde despegan glamour **

**Así es Cristal hoy es el show de victoria secret y claro tenemos alguna noticias que han sido confirmadas **

**Enserio dinos Paulina**

**Pues una de los ex ángeles de victoria secret está devuelta **

**Pero quien es dinos Paulina**

**Pues de nada menos que de ISABELLA SWAN **

**Como no puede ser **

**Así es Cristal esta devuelta y como vemos estas son imágenes de ella saliendo de los ensayos para el desfile como ven se la ve preciosa hoy vamos a volver a ver a una modelo única **

**Aja Paulina pero ahora vamos por unos corte comerciales y volvemos **

En el momento Ross apago la plasma y me miro a mi y dijo

Bella no te das cuenta en verdad mira te quieren y te alagan de que te preocupas

Está bien Ross tienes razón pero bueno ya no vamos o no dije

Pues déjame ver dijo Ross viendo la hora en su celular

Bella vamos nos queda 30 minutos para estar haya dijo Ross cogiendo su bolsa y llaves de su auto y yo hice lo mismo y nos dirigimos por separado al lugar del desfile ya que yo quería llevar mi auto por Maddox

Una vez que llegamos que dirigí tras bambalinas y me encontré con Mathew

Bella llegaste anda que te están esperando para maquillarte y peinarte una vez que termines sal para ensayar por última vez antes del desfile.

Ok Mathew estoy a tus órdenes dirigiéndome para que me arreglen.

Asi que me fui a sentar y me tope con una estilista que siempre me preparo para cada desfile

Kate a los tiempos me alegra verte dije dándole dos besos y un abrazo.

Bella te ves guapísima dijo con tanta sinceridad

Gracias como ves me tienes a tus pies para que hagas maravillas en mii Kate dije

Claro Bella por supuesto dijo Kate

Y así me senté y me relaje para que me deje bellísima paso alrededor de un hora me estuvo arreglando y me vestí con el traje que iva a desfilar, cuando estuve arrrglada me puse las zapatillas.

Como ves Bella esta para matar me dijo Kate

Si así veo wuao no sé qué decir

Gracias dijo Kate en burla

Si como no dije con una mueca

Y Bella anda matadora dijo Kate dándome una nalgada y riéndose

Ya auch Jajajaj dije yo dirigiéndome a la pasarela

Bueno chicas ahora si comencemos los ensayos tenemos una hora antes de que lleguen el resto de invitados dijo Mathew.

Así pasamos el resto de la hora estábamos ensayando para que todo quede perfecto.

Bueno chicas terminen de prepararse porque solo tenemos una más para que empiece a las 8 comienza en show dijo Mathew y se fue

Así que yo y el resto de las modelos terminamos que no retoques y que no ubiquen los accesorios.

Una vez que estuve preparada, tengo que admitir que estaba nerviosa, caminaba de aquí para haya no se en que momento vi a mi hijo Maddox

Mama mira lo que te traje dijo Maddox trayendo un ramo de Fresia mis flores favoritas

Gracias hijo mío dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la coronilla

Alice, Esme que hacen aquí dije sorprendida

Bueno queríamos desearte suerte sabemos que está nerviosa hija así tu puedes y te ves bellísima dijo Esme

HAY BELLS HOY ES TU NOCHE DEJA A TODOS BOTANDO BABA POR TI dijo Alice en un gritito y dando saltitos

Ok Alice pero me dejas sorda dije con una risa a lo que ella solo me saco la lengua

Bueno nos despedimos porque ya mismo comienza adiós hija suerte dijo Esme antes de irse con Alice y Maddox

Una vez que se fueron ya anunciaron que nos preparemos que ya estábamos a punto de salir a la pasarela.

MIS ANGELITAS QUE SHOW COMIENZE dijo Mathew con una sonrisa.

No se si paso minutos o horas pero para mi fueron segundos.

Bells ye te toca dijo Mathew

Yo hice caso y comencé a subir las gradas y me posiciones y me dije BELLA COMIENZA EL SHOW .


	6. VICTORIA SECRET SHOW PARTE II

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>VICTORIA SECRET SHOW PARTE II<strong>

**EDWARDPOV**

Me desperté con un solo pensamiento quien es Bella Swan para que tenga toda mi familia comiendo de su mano,

-Papi despierta hoy nos vamos de fiesta dijo Maddie saltando en mi cama

-Si mi princesa hoy hay fiesta en casa de tu abuelita Esme

-Si papa vamos que mi tía Alice no ha de tardar mucho dijo Maddie

-Hija son las nueve ella dijo que venía a las 12 así que tranquila siéntate y respira dije no sé cómo sea igualita como su tía Alice

-Ok papa pero tengo hambre dijo Maddie haciendo un pucherito y sobándose su barriguita

-Ok princesa que se antoja para desayunar

-Pues cereal con leche y mi chocolate caliente y un zumo de naranja

-Eso quieres dije confundido

-Si papi vamos ya dijo Maddi cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de la cama, no puedo creer que sea tan pequeñita y tenga una fuerza descomunal.

Y asi nos fuimos a la cocina y le prepare lo que me pidió y nos sentamos a comer entre risas y las ocurrencias de Maddie que juro que a veces pienso que mi hija no es mi hija sino de Alice se parece tanto a ella, creo que la tengo que alejar de mi hermana la influencia mucho jajaja.

-Gracias papi estuvo rico me voy arreglar para salir con mi tia Ali de compras tengo que estar como una princesa dijo Maddie dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Mi princesa si ya lo eres le dije conteniendo la risa por las ocurrencias de mi hija

Una vez que Maddie desaparecion de la cocina, comencé a recoger todo y dejar limpia la cocina. Cuando termine me fuia mi despacho a coger mi lapto y me dirigi al salón y adelantar trabajo ya que hoy lo cogi libre porque según Alice hay que estar relajados para estar preparados para la fiesta de esta noche.

Pero todo lo hago para no contradecir al duende y verme mejor porque quiero conocer Bella Swan me tiene intrigado.

-Papi ya estoy lista dijo Maddie llegando así donde mí y dando vueltas en un vestido color azul

-Te queda hermoso mi princesa dije parándome y cogiéndola en brazos y dando vueltas en el aire

-Te quiero papa dijo Maddie con una sonrisa

-Y yo a ti mi princesa

-Mira tu tía ya mismo llega dijo que las 12 venia ya mismo son, así anda tu cuarto y juega un rato cuando venga la tía Ali yo te llamo si mi princesa

-Ok papi dijo Maddie bajándose de mi brazos y corriendo a su cuarto

Cuando Maddie se fue a si cuarto me senté a seguir trabajando cuando la puerta se abrió vi a Alice con un pequeño niño que no a de tener más de 10 años.

-Hola hermana dije

-Hola hermanito, te presento a Maddox dijo Alice señalando la pequeño niño

-Mucho gusto en conocerte soy Edward Cullen hermano de Alice dije extendiéndole mi mano

-Mucho gusto yo soy Maddox Swan y tú eres el hermano de mi tia Alice dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

-Si tu tía Alice dije un poco confundido

-Ha perdón hermano nos dice tío y abuelos a todos porque nuestra madre quiere a Bella como una hija y Maddox es como un nieto para nuestro padres y para nosotros somos sus tíos

-Ha ok Alice

-Vienes por Maddie no cierto dije

-Si porque tenemos que ir de compras y de ahí prepararlos para la fiesta

-Y hermano aquí está tu traje te lo pones ok dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-Ok Alice pero no vuelvas hacer esos pucheros que me convences Jajajaj dije medio burlón y Alice lo único que hizo fue sacarme la lengua.

-PRINCESA LA TIA ALI YA ESTA AQUÍ dije

-Tía Ali dijo Maddie corriendo a los brazos de su tía

-Princesa estas preciosa dijo Alice cogiéndola en brazos

-Gracias tía pero apurémonos que tenemos que hacer muchas compras tengo que estar como una princesa dijo Maddie con una sonrisa

-Definitivamente has dañado a mi princesa Alice

-No nada que ver hermanito se llama dar buen gusto dijo Alice

-Princesa te presento un amigo Maddox te presento a Maddie mi sobrina

-Mucho gusto dijo Maddox extendiéndole la mano a Maddie

-Mucho gusto dijo Maddie

-Bueno hermanito me voy nos vemos a la 7 en desfile no llegues tarde ok dijo Alice ya dirigiéndose al Ascensor

-Ok Alice adiós dije

-Adiós dijeron los tres y se cerraron las puertas.

Una vez que se fueron me quede pensando en aquel niño se lo veía tan educado y sincero que no se me imagine que Bella seria alguien muy linda por dentro como por fuera, después de aquel pensamiento continúe trabajando no cuanto tiempo me quede trabajando cuando sonó mi celular cuando los cogí vi que era un mensaje.

"_Hermano pasamos por ti en una hora así que estarás listo para ir al desfile ok_

_Emmet Cullen"_

Así que vi la hora eran las 5 así que apague mi ordenador y me dirigí a mi habitación saque el traje y cuando lo vi era un óscar de la renta uno de su última colección así que Alice se esmeró así que agarre unos bóxer negros y me metí al baño necesitaba un baño estaba tan estresado.

Una vez que Salí del baño me puse el dichoso traje que Alice me trajo tengo que admitir que me quedaba bien y en negro como me gusta tengo que agradecer a la duende. Me perfume y Salí cuando tocaron fui abrir

-Emmet, Jasper parece que la duende también los a vestido no dije con burla

-Si dijeron al unísono

-Bueno nos vamos dije

-No todavía no tienes cervezas necesito uno dijo Emmet si claro pasen ya conocen no. Así que nos dirigimos a la cocina nos sentamos los tres con una cerveza en mano

-Bueno chicos Emmet de que te vistió la duende dije con burla

-Bueno la duende me dijo que me ponga un Armani dijo Emmet con una mueca

-Y tu Jasper dije incrédulo

-Bueno yo de Gucci dijo Jass

-Y tu Eddy de que andas vestido dijo Emmet en todo de burla

-En un Oscar de la Renta dije tranquilo

-Pero bueno estamos guapos no dijo Emmet alzando una ceja que nos produjo que no muriéramos de la risa

-Bueno chicos vamos cada quien en su auto y nos vemos en la entrado ok dije

-Claro dijeron al unísono dejamos la botellas de cerveza vacías en la basura y salimos para el desfile.

-Una vez que salimos cada quien se dirigió al desfile en su auto, en el trayecto estaba nervioso pero a la vez ansioso no sabía porque pero no -estaba así.

Cuando llegue parque mi volvo y fui directo con los chicos así que los tres ingresamos al local ahí vi a mi madre a Alice y a Maddox pero a Maddie no la vi

-Hola mama, Alice y Maddox dije dándole un besos en la mejillas a las dos y a Maddox la mano

-Hermana y Maddie dije con duda

-Maddie está con Rosalie ya mismo llega dijo Alice

-Chicos están guapos dijo mi Mama con burla

-Gracias mama dijimos los tres al unísono

-Quien los vistió dijo mama aguantándose la risa

-La duende dijimos Emmet y yo – Jasper dijo mi Alice con una sonrisa

-Mandilón dijimos Emmet y yo a lo que todos estallamos en risas

-Al rato llegaron Rosalie, Maddie y mi papa y nos fuimos a nuestros asiento que estaban en la segunda fila.

-Cuando anunciaron que con que colección desfilaran comenzaron a salir las modelos tengo que admitir que todas las modelos eran hermosas.

-No se si pasaron segundos, minutos o horas pero de repente la anunciaron.

"En esta noche especial un ángel de VICTORIA SECRET está de nuevo con nosotros, demos un fuerte aplauso a ISABELLA SWAN" dijo el porta voz.

Mi corazón acelero a mil por segundo no sé porque sentía esto era algo nuevo para mi pero todos mis pensamientos y síntomas quedaron atrás en el momento en que estuvo en la pasarela con una sonrisa y confianza y tan bella y sexy a la vez esas cuervas únicas y esa carita de ángel pero lo que más me hipnotizo fueron esos hermosos pozos de chocolate que tiene por ojos.

Ver la caminar tan segura de sí misma su mirada con una brillo natural y el público en general la aplaudieron pero se fue y para mí fue como solo un segundo que la vi en la pasarela. Pero pareciera que dios me escuchara porque de nuevo la pude ver saliendo en compañía de la diseñadora de esa colección tan hermosa. Me quede sin palabras salió de la pasarela porque era la última colección.

Una vez que salió mi madre Esme dijo: - hijo no vamos a quedar un momento más porque vamos a esperar que salga Bella si

-Ok Esme

Fue lo único que le dije andaba tan embobado que Alice tuvo que golpearme en la cabeza con su bolso de mano.

-Auch…! Dije

-Al fin Edward me escuchas al fin dijo Alice con preocupación

-Disculpa estaba pensando en algo de la empresa dije tratando de zafarme de esta

-Mmmm ok te creo dijo Alice con cara de pensativa.

-Vamos que Bella ya sale dijo Alice jalándome del brazo.

Estábamos caminando cuando la vi por segunda vez tan hermosa con un jersey azul y una falda caqui y unos zapatos bailarinas del mismo color del jersey y ni hablar del cabello suelto caído en ondas muy suaves y adornando en su cabeza una cinta del mismo color que la falda caqui.

Se la ve hermosa con tanta naturalidad y su maquillaje ya más suavizado.

Ver desenvolverse de una manera tan natural enfrente de los periodistas me dejo más anonadado.

Una vez que termino de hablar saludo así hijo y le dio un beso enzima de su cabeza y lo abrazo y juntos se dirigieron hacia nosotros me quede frio sin palabras.

-Hija has estado espectacular dijo Esme con tanto cariño y emociono

-Gracias dijo Bella con tanta dulzura y cariño.

-He hija te presento a mi hijo Edward dijo Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI..!<strong>

**BUENO KIERO AGRADECER A:**

**- supattinsondecullen **

**- liduvina **

**POR SUS REVIEWS, CON ELLO ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

QUE TENGA UNA LINDA SEMANA A TODOS LOS K LEEN MI HISTORIA Y LA HAYAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITA LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON =) !

****ESPERO SUS REVIEW BYE BESOS =)** **


	7. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER ENCUENTRO<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que por me sentí como en casa, salir a la pasarela medio adrenalina, emoción, añoranza y sobre todo esa confianza que tanto añore , sentirme segura y siendo yo misma en la pasarela.

-Cuando el show acabo. Estaba detrás en bambalinas y Ángela se me acerco con Rosalie.

-Bells estabas guapísima dijeron Ángela y Rosalie al unisonó.

-Gracias chicas la plena no recuerdo estar tan relaja y emocionada dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bueno Bella aquí esta la ropa para que te pongas te vamos a esperar afuera ok dijo Rosalie seguido de un asentamiento de cabeza de Ángela.

-Ok, pero una pregunta: ¿No hay zapatos de taco en este atuendo? Dije con una mueca

-No te preocupes Bella que en estos desfiles sabes cómo te dejan los pies, por eso opte por zapatos de bailarinas del color de jersey dijo Ángela.

-Ok, así que las veo afuera dije y me fui a cambiar.

Tenía que admitir que Ángela y Ross se lucieron, porque es un atuendo hermoso, que consistía en una falda caqui, un jersey azul, zapatos de bailarinas igual que el jersey y para el cabello una cinta del mismo color de la falda caqui.

Tengo que admitir que me gusta el atuendo así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lo coloque, esta alucinada como el atuendo me quedaba me gusta tengo que admitir, pero le falta algo este maquillaje fuerte y dramático y este peinado no iba con el atuendo así que tenía que pedir ayuda a Kate.

Asi que me encamine hasta la mesa de Kate, ya que ella se encontraba recogiendo todo lo que ocupo para dejarme bella.

-Kate dije para llamar su atención

-Bella que haces todavía aquí la mayoría de las chicas ya están afuera para las fotos de la prensa dijo Kate.

-Mmmm si se pero necesito tu ayuda me urge dije en un todo medio dramático.

-Bueno dime que necesitas dijo Kate acercándose y cogiendo mis manos.

-Bueno quiero que disminuyas el maquillaje y lo dejes muy suave y el cabello solo quiero que quede en ondas muy suave y no sé qué hacer con esta cinta dije con un puchero.

-Mmmm déjame pensar dijo Kate con un dedo en su barbilla y con un pie haciendo sonar el piso.

-Ok dije yo siguiéndole el juego sabía que no me decía no

-Bueno sabes muy bien que no te puedo negar nada dijo con falsa indignación.

-Gracias dije sentándome en para que haga maravillas conmigo.

-Acabo de unos minutos me dejo sin palabras. El maquillaje era suave y con un poco de rimer y unos labios solo con gloss de un color melocotón.

Una vez que admire las maravillas que hizo conmigo Kate selo agradecí y le dije que estaba invitada a la cena de hoy en casa de Esme, pero Kate me dijo que se encontraba cansada por todo lo del desfile, le comprendí así que le dije que me debía una comida y se rio, con eso me despedí y me encamine a la salida donde me esperaban la prensa.

Una vez que salí un sin número de fotógrafos me tomaron fotos yo no me podía negar sabia que este negocio es así.

Cuando terminaron de tomarme las fotos, iba a dirigirme a donde se encontraba mi familia y amigos pero una periodista me intercepto.

-Bella Swan podemos hacerte unas preguntas me dijo la reportera con una sonrisa

-Bueno Paula dije yo con una sonrisa

-Bueno queremos saber, ¿porque la decisión de volver a New York y dejar Paris? Dijo Paula

-Bueno las razones por las cuales de mi regreso son dos: la primera mi trabajo como sabes mi marca de ropa para niños "IS" y la segunda la -oferta de volver a modelar para VICTORIA SECRET. Dije

-¿Cómo te sientes volver a la marca que te vio nacer? Dijo Paula la reportera

-Pues hay muchos sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos bellos, a esta marca le debo mucho y volver es como un sueño hecho realidad dije

-Estas bellísima Bella dijo Paula

-Gracias, igual tu tiempo que no nos vemos dije con una sonrisa

-Claro ahora te vamos a tener a rato no dijo Paula

-A que te refieres dije un poco confundida

-Pues te evento el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de "IS" dijo Paula

-A, claro ni yo mismo me acuerdo dije con una carcajada.

-Bueno dinos que proyectos tienes en puerta dijo Paula

-Bueno por ahora solo el desfile de la nueva temporada de invierno y obvio Victoria Secret.

-Bueno, Bella pero antes de que te despidas quiero que mandes un saludo a los presentadores de E! News. Dijo Paula

-Bueno. Un saludo a todos de E! NEWS dije mandando un beso volado

-Gracias Bella, no sabes cómo te extrañamos no eres como las otras modelos dijo Paula cuando la cámara ya estaba apagada.

-Oh! Gracias yo solo soy como soy nada de mentiras y aparentando cosas que no son dije con una sonrisa

-Por eso la mayoría de nosotros los reporteros te queremos dijo Paula

-Gracias en serio como les extrañe dije con una sinceridad total

-Bueno Bella te dejo porque un pequeño caballero viene por ahí dijo Paula señalando con su dedo en dirección por donde venia Maddox. Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa adorno mis labios y sin querer Paula ya se había ido.

-Hola mama estuviste espectacular dijo Maddox con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Gracias hijo dije dando un beso a Maddox en la cabeza y abrazándolo para dirigirnos donde se encontraba el resto de la familia y amigos. En el trayecto estábamos hablando de todo un poco, como quería a mi hijo.

Una vez que llegamos donde se encontraba Esme, me quede sin palabras a lado de ella a había un dios griego, alto más o menos un metro ochenta, con un cabello de color cobre y cobrizo que te invita a perder tus manos en él, su piel era como el mármol y esos ojos color esmeralda tan profundos que te podías perder de ellos ni hablara de esa sonrisa torcida y esos labios que sin pensármelo dos veces los probaría, su cuerpo dios mío voy a tener una combustión instantánea de pensar cómo será su cuerpo debajo de ese traje de óscar de la renta, dios hasta sabe vestirse bien.

-Hija has estado espectacular dijo Esme con tanto cariño y emociono

-Gracias dijo Bella con tanta dulzura y cariño.

-He hija te presento a mi hijo Edward dijo Esme.

-He! Mucho gusto dije extendiéndole la mano, pero cuando los dos nos dimos ese apretón de mano sentí como mil descargas eléctricas recorrían, pero presentí que el también sintió porque me respondió – mucho gusto Bella dijo él y con una sonrisa torcida y rápidamente retiro su mano de la mía.

-Bueno hija como ya los presente nos podemos ir cenar. Dijo Esme

-Claro, pero el resto dije un poco confundida.

-Hija al parecer tuvieron que adelantarse ya sabes cómo es Renne quiere que todo quede perfecto dijo Esme

-Si y donde va hacer mismo la cena dije

-Bueno en la casa de tus padres y cómo ves solo quedamos Edward, Maddox, tu y yo el resto se adelanto pues estabas ocupada con los reporteros dijo Esme

-Si cierto entiendo vamos dije

-Con Edward no hablamos mas, y los cuatro nos dirigimos a donde se aparcamos los carros pero antes de llegar al parking unos paparazzi me embistieron con Maddox y no pararon de tomar fotos de nosotros dos, a mi hijo lo tenía muy bien abrazado y la pedí que esconda su carita en un costado de mi cuerpo y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta se incremento los paparazzi y no podíamos meternos al auto pero me sorprendió cuando Edward dijo que pararan que estaban asustando al niño y que fue suficientes fotos y para qué negarlo es todo un caballero pero me dio miedo la cara que le puso a los paparazzi y con ello los espanto y se fueron.

-Se encuentran bien dijo Edward con esa voz tan suave y masculina

-Si nos encontramos bien dije con una tímida sonrisa

-Te vi tan asustada que no pensé dos veces y vine para salvarte de los paparazzi dijo y regalándome una sonrisa torcida

-Si enserio estoy bien sino que tiempos que no tengo este tipo de encuentros con la prensa digamos que falta de entrenamiento dije con una pequeña risa

-Ya dijo Edward con una carcajada

-Bell, no sé si quieres vamos en mi coche con Esme y vamos todos a casa de tus padres dijo un poco serio

-No te preocupes Edward estoy bien nos vemos en un rato dije abriendo la puerta del carro del lado del conductor para que se suba Maddox y se coloque en el asiento del copiloto.

-Bueno nos vemos dijo y se voltio para subirse en su carro y partir.

Yo hice los mismo me subí a mi carro, y partimos a casas de mis padres, en el trayecto le pregunte a Maddox si se encontraba bien y me dijo que solo fue un susto pero como tenía a su mami estaba más tranquilo y el resto del viaje entre risa y conversaciones triviales con mi hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI..!<strong>

**BUENO KIERO AGRADECER A:**

**- corimar cautela**

**- liduvina**

**POR SUS REVIEWS, CON ELLO ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**QUE TENGA UNA LINDA SEMANA A TODOS LOS K LEEN MI HISTORIA Y LA HAYAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITA LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON =) !**

****ESPERO SUS REVIEW BYE BESOS =)****


	8. LA CENA

**LA CENA**

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que llegamos a casa de mis padres estacione mi auto y atrás mío venia Edward y entramos a casa de mis padres y todos se encontraban en el salón disfrutando de una conversación amena.

Hola a todos dije en voz alta y alzando la mano a modo de saludo.

Hija has estado maravillosa dijo Renne con ganas de llorar

Gracias mama dije abrazándola

Hay Bells definitivamente no parecías tu dijo Emmet con su peculiar abrazo de oso

No respiro Emmet dije casi sin aliento

Baja a mama tío oso dijo Maddox dándole un manotazo a Emmet

Ahijado así no funciona dijo Rosalie dándole una colleja a Emmet

Auch! Dije Emmet y poniéndome en el suelo.

Osita porque me pegas dijo Emmet con un puchero

No ves que le haces daño a Bella dijo Ross con fingido enfado.

Lo siento mi Ross dijo Emmet abrazándola y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Bellisssss..! dijo Alice abrazándome

Aliceeee…! Dije abrazándola

Estuviste fantástica dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias a todos pero quien se le ocurrió esta fiesta de bienvenida dije con uno tono acusador

Yo y no me arrepiento de nada Belly dijo Alice saltando y dando una sonrisa

Y yo también ayude dijo Ross

QUE ¿?, no lo puedo creer le ayudaste a ese duendecillo dije con incredulidad

OYE..! no me digas así dijo Alice con un enfado fingido

Bueno, Bella y Alice dejen de pelear peor que niñas pequeñas y mejor pasemos al comedor a disfrutar de la cena dijo Renne.

Está bien, pero esto no se queda así Alice dije apuntándola con el dedo.

La cena paso entre risas y bromas de Emmet a mi costa. Una vez que acabamos la cena, los hombres quedaron en recoger la mesa y las mujeres a preparar el café.

Cuando nos encontramos en el salón mi hijo Maddox está sentado al lado mío y ya caí del sueño.

Hijo vamos para que te acuestes a dormir en la habitación de arriba dije acariciando su cabecita.

Mmmm si mami llévame a dormir dijo Maddox restregándose los ojos con sus dos manitos.

Si nos disculpan voy a dejar a Maddox arriba para que descanse dije

Belly espera yo cargo a mi ahijado si dijo Emmet parándose y cogiendo a Maddox en sus brazos

Ok, vamos dije y me encamine a la habitación de arriba.

Cuando estaba subiendo las gradas escuche que alguien estaba arriba por lo que me asuste, pero cuando llegamos al piso vi porque de mi susto Edward salía de la habitación en silencio, Emmet lo noto pero le dio igual entro en la habitación de alado de donde salió Edward.

Porque estas acá arriba ¿? Dije en forma incrédula

Pues viene a dejar a Maddie se quedo dormida en la cena dijo Edward rascándose la nuca.

Belly, ya acomode a Maddox en la cama no creo que se despierte dijo Emmet bajando las escaleras

Gracias oso dije

Vas a cerciorarte si es verdad de lo que dijo Emmet dijo Edward

No es necesario Edward se como es Emmet cuando se trata de su ahijado lo quiere como a un hijo igual que Ross

Ok, lo entiendo , vas para el salón o te quedas dijo Edward

No ya bajo vienes dije y él me siguió pero en todo el trayecto no hablamos de nada.

Una vez en el salón Edward se sentó a mi lado en el en sofá para dos cuerpos. El resto de la velada paso amena estar al lado de Edward era como sentirme llena feliz como que estaba en mi hogar, no sé porque sentía estas cosas cuando él estaba cerca de mí, estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando mi celular vibro y me sobre salte llamando la atención de todos, incluso Edward.

Disculpen voy a contestar dije parándome y saliendo al salón con mi celular en la mano una vez que estuve en el jardín lo conteste.

Alo

Hola Bella, te acuerdas de mí dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea

No me acuerdo pero tu voz se me hace muy conocida dije recordando de quien podría ser.

Bella ya no te acuerdas de mí no, que mala eres, soy Mike Newton.

Mike no puede ser a los años que se de ti, como estas ¿? dije con alegría Mike siempre fue un gran amigo después de nuestro divorcio

Bien todo está bien y tú que tal dijo Mike

Pues bien feliz y como va tu matrimonio con Jessica dije con emoción después de todo Jessica fue la indicada para Mike porque está enamorada de él.

Bien, Bella y Maddox que tal dijo Mike

Bien creciendo todos los días, no creo que me hayas llamado para saber de mi Mike dije carcajeándome

Hay Bella como me descubres dijo Mike muriéndose de la risa

Para lo que llamaba Bella es para pedirte un favor y ojala me digas que si dijo Mike más tranquilo

Dime Mike que me pones nerviosa

Bueno, dijo Mike sin aliento

QUE ¿? – no lo puedo creer felicidades futuros padres y claro que acepto ser la madrina Mike

_Suspiro _gracias me quitas un peso de encima dijo Mike.

Después de la noticia no hablamos mucho nos despedimos y me dijo que me llamaba para informarme qué fecha estaba programado el parto de su hijo para poder viajar a España.

Estaba viendo la noche estrellada, pensando que Mike es feliz y va tener un hijo y yo solo tengo a mi Maddox pero no tengo a mi alma gemela. En esos y en otros pensamientos estaba que no me percate que Edward estaba a mi lado.

Bonita es la noche estrellada no dijo Edward

Si es hermosa dije mirando el firmamento

En que estabas pensado dijo Edward

Pensado en la conversación telefónica que acabo de tener dije

Ah! – que es algo grave para que estés pensando en la llamada dijo Edward un poco preocupado

No es nada grave sino que mi ex esposo me llamo para pedirme que sea madrina de su hijo y con gusto acepte dije con un sonrisa

Ah! – pensé que te llevaras bien con tu ex dijo Edward bien confundido

Pues no me conoces Edward y yo tampoco no sé nada de ti dije

Mas que seguro has de ver escuchado que soy el hijo perdido no dijo Edward

Aja pero has de tener tus razones no dije

Si, sabes deseo conocerte mejor, porque toda mi familia te quiere y me siento raro que yo no sé nada de ti dijo Edward

En serio igual me siento yo Edward nada se de ti dije con una tímida sonrisa

Te propongo algo – que te parece si salimos a cenar mañana en la noche dijo Edward

Está bien acepto, ya que Maddox se va de vacaciones con mis padres y no vuelve en un mes dije

En serio tus padres se van de vacaciones, los míos igual y se llevan a Maddie por mes

Wau! – no me digas que te dijeron que quieren pasar más tiempo con su nieto porque nosotros no los visitamos a menudo dije con una risa

Si, tienes la razón dijo con una risa

Bueno mismo mañana salimos a cenar dijo Edward

Claro dije con una tierna sonrisa

Pasamos un rato mas entre conversaciones sin sentido y risas. Mañana será un día prometedor.


	9. EL VIAJE

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>El VIAJE<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Una vez de terminada la conversación con Edward en el jardín avise a mis padres que Maddox se quedaba a dormir y que mañana le traería sus cosa para el viaje y así me fui a mi departamento a preparar la maleta de Maddox para sus vacaciones con sus abuelos.

Edward por su parte llevo a su hija a casa de sus padres e íbamos hacer lo mismo que yo preparar todo para su viaje.

Una vez que llegue a mi departamento me dirigí a mi habitación una vez allí decidí tomar un ducha para relejarme después de todo lo vivido este día.

Mientras tomaba mi ducha no podía de dejar de pensar en Edward era un dios griego, en su forma de caminar, ni hablar en su forma de vestir en ese traje de óscar de la renta estaba para comérselo pero lo que más me encanto fue esa sonrisa torcida y el papel de padre lo hace muy bien quiere a su hija.

En todo el rato que pase en la ducha comencé a excitarme solo pensando en el, tengo que admitir me estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Y con aquel pensamiento gire la llave para que baje un poco de agua fría pues lo necesitaba, después de desahogarme y librarme de mi excitación decidí ponerme solo unas pantaletas y un top blanco ya que era la única que esta en este departamento.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Maddox cogí una de la maletas que estaban en el armario y la puse en la cama y comencé a organizar bien para que nada le falte en el viaje estaba tan metida en lo que estaba en esos momentos que no sentí que mi celular sonaba desde mi habitación.

-Ring, Ring, Ring – así que corrí a mi habitación y agarre el celular – Alo dije jadeando

-Hola Bella soy Edward disculpa si estabas ocupada dijo Edward con un poco de vergüenza

-A no, nada que ver no molestaba dije tratando de recuperar la respiración

-Ok, pero te escucho cansada dijo Edward

-No es que he dejado mi celular en mi habitación y como estaba arreglando la maleta de Maddox tuve que correr para contestar la llamada dije ya terminando de recuperar el aire perdido

-Ha ok pero igual disculpa – he te llamaba para decirte que tipo de protector me recomiendas para Maddie dijo Edward confundido

-Mmmm – Maddox ocupa el de factor 50 ya que él es un poco bronceado, pero para tu nena mejor sería que ocupe un factor 90 ya que ella es blanca dije

-Si, gracias Bella dijo Edward

-Edward compraste pastillas para el mareo dije tratando de alargar la llamada

-Mmmm no – ¿por qué? Dijo Edward un poco confundido

-No ves que como son pequeños pueden marearse en el avión dije

-Ok , pero Maddie no se marea dijo Edward

-Pero por precaución siempre se les da Edward dije

-Ok de todos modos gracias dijo Edward

-Bueno te dejo estoy cansada y ya es tarde dije fingiendo un bostezo

-Bueno Bella que descanses y mañana nos vemos en la cena ok, adiós dijo Edward y corto.

Después de la llamada de Edward, continúe terminado de preparar la maleta de Maddox y una vez terminada me dirigí a mi habitación y ni medio toco mi cabeza la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante con sueño todavía era temprano así que con pereza me dirigí al baño me agarre mi cabello en una coleta y me dispuse a lavarme la cara y los dientes para despertarme por completo.

Y me fui a la cocina prepare la cafetera para encenderla, una vez hecho esto, mientras esperaba fui al refrigerador y saque el zumo de naranja y me serví un poco y me lo tome. Al rato sonó la cafetera avisándome que ya estaba mi café, cogí me serbia y me lo tome, en verdad lo necesitaba.

Cuando termine mi ansiada taza de café lo puse en el lavavajillas y me fui a mi habitación cuando entre lo primero que mi vista vio fue mi reloj en la mesa de noche marcaba 10:30am. Me sorprendió que sea tarde mis padres y mi hijo salen a las 12del medio día al aeropuerto, así que me fui a mi armario y saque unos vaqueros ajustados gris y un jersey de manga corta y de escote en V de color verde olivo y me puse mis inconfundibles converse.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui al de Maddox a sacar su equipaje y baje las escaleras cogí las llaves del auto y de departamento y me fui a casa de mis padres. Ni apenas salía del auto fui interceptada por mi hijo.

-Mami llegaste, trajiste todo dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa

-Mmmm si claro que lo traje dije con otra sonrisa

-Ya entraos si dijo mi madre Renne

-Ok, ahora vamos dije encaminado hacia la casa

Una vez dentro nos sentamos en el salón a mi lado estaba mi hijo, en el transcurso de la pequeña conversación, comentando todo lo planeado para sus vacaciones, viendo la hora nos fuimos en el carro de Charly al aeropuerto.

En el transcurso del viaje, iba aconsejando a Maddox para que se comporte con sus abuelos y que les haga caso.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto mi papa se encargo de bajar las maletas del coche y juntos fuimos a que se registren para ir a esperar su anuncio de bordaje.

-Mama, papa. Cuiden de mi hijo si dije con un puchero

-Claro hija vamos hacer los mismo cuando tú eras pequeña dijo Renne melancólica

-Si si como no Jajaja dije tratando de disimular mi tristeza

-Bueno hija tienes un para estar soltera dijo mi madre en burla

-Siii Jajaja mama dije

-Renne que consejos das a tu hija dijo Charly serio

-Ya, cariño como que si nuestra hija fuera santa dijo Renne entre risas

-Renne no hables así, estamos delante de un niño dijo Charly tratando de no pensar en lo que dijo Renne

-Mama, papa mejor no sigan dije ya roja como un tomate

-De que tanto hablan para que Bella este roja dijo Esme que acaba de llevar junto a Carlisle, Maddie y Edward

-Mmmm nada interesante, ya sabes como es mi hija Bella – Esme dijo Renne sin aguantar mas la risa

-Bueno se van juntos los 6 dije señalando a mis padres, mi hijo y los padres de Edward y su hija

-Si nos vamos los 6 de vacaciones dijo Esme

-Ok, dije complacida

_Pasajeros del vuelo 212 con destino a Hawái abordar por la puerta 6 _dijo el porta voz

-Ese es nuestro vuelo dijo Carlisle

-Hijo cuídate si, te voy a extrañar mucho dije abrazándolo y besando su cabeza y evitando llorar

-Mami, yo también te voy a extrañar me dijo dándome un beso en el mejilla

-Hija dijeron mi padres y me abrazaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Cuídate y no te agobies en el trabajo dijo Renne

-Claro mama pero me llamas todos los días quiero saber cómo esta mi hijo dije

-Está bien hija dijo Renne separándose de mi

-Bueno Esme y Carlisle les deseo un hermoso viaje les dije dándoles un abrazo

-Gracias hija dijo Esme

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos dijo Charly y los seis se fueron

-Los voy a extrañar dijo Edward

-Y yo dije girándome para verlo Edward tenía los ojos rojos

-No te pongas triste dije abrazándolo

-Es que… que es la primera vez que me separo de mi hija por más de una semana dijo Edward tratando de aguantar un sollozo que quería salir

-Te entiendo Edward pero tranquilo están en buenas mano dije

-Gracias Bella dijo Edward deshaciendo el abrazo

-Bueno salgamos de aquí dije con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón vamos dijo Edward parándose y brindándome su mano para que me levante

-Bueno vamos dije tomando su mano y nos dirigimos juntos al estacionamiento

-Bueno Bella me voy tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo y no olvides de la cena de esta noche dijo Edward con es malditamente sexy sonrisa torcida

-Ok y no te preocupes que no me olvido lo de la cena dije con un simple sonrisa

-Te recojo a las 8pm dijo y se subió a su auto y se fue

Yo hice lo mismo y Salí de tras de el del estacionamiento una a vez en la avenida cogí una desviación pues ya casa de mis padres a recoger unas cosa para la oficina.

* * *

><p><strong>OH! K TIERNO NO, NUESTRO KERIDO EDWARD SENSIBLE Y TAN LINDO PADRE ME ENCANTO NO JIJIJI !ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI HAGAMELON SABER CON UN REVIEW,<strong>

**BUENO KIERO AGRADECER A:**

**- PATRICIA MIRANDA**

**- ****LIDUVINA**

**POR SUS REVIEWS, CON ELLO ME DAN ANIMOS PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**

**QUE TENGA UNA LINDA SEMANA A TODOS LOS K LEEN MI HISTORIA Y LA HAYAN PUESTO COMO FAVORITA LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON =) !**

**NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA BYE BESOS =)**

**ATT. KARITO **


	10. LA CITA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y PERDONEMEN LA DEMORA SIII =)**

* * *

><p><strong>LA CITA <strong>

**BELLA POV**

Cuando regrese a mi departamento me di cuenta que eran las 4pm, así que fui a la cocina y me prepare una ensalada con un vaso de zumo de naranja ya que me había olvidado de almorzar. Cuando termine de comer deje limpia la cocina y me fui a mi habitación para ver que me pongo para la cena de esta noche.

_1 hora después…_

No había nada que ponerme vi el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a lado de mi cama y marcaban las 5:30pm.

Así que cogí mi bolso y las llaves del depar y del auto y Salí corriendo a comprar lo que me voy a poner esta noche.

Una vez que llegue al centro comercial, fui directo a una tienda que siempre encontraba mi estilo y elegancia a la vez Dolce & Gabanna.

Y no me equivoque la probarme unos cinco vestidos, encontré el perfecto para mi un vestido de un solo hombro de color azul rey y con unos zapatos de Jimmy choo color negro.

Así que una vez hecha la compra me dirigí al departamento, cuando llegue me di cuenta que eran las 7pm, así que corrí a mi habitación deje todo lo que compre encima de la cama listo para ponerme y cogí de una de las gavetas del armario un conjunto de lencería azul de Victoria Secret's y me fui al baño a darme una ducha.

Después de un pequeño baño me comencé a arreglarme, mi maquillaje fue muy sutil y natural y mi cabello lo seque con la secadora y resalte mis ondas. No me demore mucho arreglando así que rápidamente me puse el vestido y los zapatos. Cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocí, unas pocas veces me solía arreglar solo y siempre me quedo con la boca abierta cuando veo los resultados.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre comencé a sentir nervios, tengo que admitir Edward es muy apuesto y me gusta, pero muy bien sé que esta cena es para conocernos ya que nuestra familia se llevan muy bien y no puedo darme el lujo de hacerlos sentir mal y si Edward y yo no nos llevemos. Por eso acepte esta cena, quien no desearía que ese dios griego que está al otro lado de la puerta me deseara.

Una vez que baje las gradas, camine con paso seguro hasta la puerta y antes de abrirle respire y vi al Dios griego más sexy y caliente que he visto en mi vida.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de hacer tremendo drama enfrente de Bella, tengo que admitir que su forma de dar ánimos y consolar es muy tierna y maternal, que con aquel gesto me gusta más.

Estaba en mi departamento adelantando trabajo de la oficina hasta que sea hora de prepararme para la cita.

_2 horas después…._

Alce la cabeza y mire que eran las 6pm así que apague mi laptop, recogí todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos en el despacho y los puse en carpetas, no me demore mucho mínimo unos 15 minutos, así que me fui a la habitación y saque del armario unos pantalones negros, con la chaqueta a juego y una camisa de color azul y me la puse dejando los tres primeros sin abrochar.

Salí del departamento con media hora antes de que sean las 8 pm. Me estaba dirigiendo a su departamento y sentía los nervioso color de piel, no sé porque aquel ángel me produce esas sensaciones tan únicas, no sentía lo mismo con mi ex esposa cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

Entre pensamientos y todo sin querer había llegado 5 minutos antes de lo acordado. Así que desde mi carro comencé o mejor dicho tratar de tranquilizarme ya que los nervios me hacían tartamudear.

Pasado los 5 minutos me dispuse a bajar del carro y dirigirme a su piso, en todo el trayecto iba pesando en que decirle o que conversar. Sin darme cuenta ya me encontrar en su puerta así que vi en mi reloj y era las 8pm en punto así que me digne a tocar el timbre.

Cuando abrió la puerta vi al ángel más bello y llevaba puesto un vestido de un solo hombro de color azul rey que la hace ver más bella y muy sexy y con unos zapatos de taco que sacian que sus piernas níveas interminables y muy sensuales.

-Hola – estas lista dije con una sonrisa torcida

-Si claro vamos dijo ella saliendo de su piso y nos encaminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Una vez en el auto tuvimos conversaciones triviales y chistosas donde la conocí mas, ella es maravillosa su personalidad única.

-Mmmm si se puede saber a dónde me llevas dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Mmmm a comer en BELLA ITALY dije con otra sonrisa

-Ok – la comida italiana es mi favorita y a ti dijo ella

-Mmmm si me encanta cada vez que puedo vengo a comer aquí dije con otra sonrisa

Una vez que llegamos Salí de mi carro y la ayude a bajar.

-Buenas noches – bienvenidos a BELLA ITALY dijo el encargado de la entrada

-Buenas noches - tenemos una reservación a nombre de Cullen dije

-Déjeme ver dijo

-Si aquí esta síganme los guio a su mesa. Tanto Bella y yo seguimos al barón, hasta donde se encontraba nuestra mesa, que era una poco a apartado del resto del restaurant y privado.

-Bueno aquí tiene el menú en unos momentos vengo a coger su orden, con permiso dijo el barón y se retiró.

-Bueno Bella que vas a pedir dije

-Bueno yo solo quiero una ensalada dijo con una sonrisa

-Solo eso dije

-Mmmm si quiero dejar para el postre dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Ok está bien dije

-Y tú que vas a pedir me dijo

-Bueno creo que coincido contigo, también pediré una ensalada dije, de un momento a otro vino el mesero y dijimos lo que nos apetecía comer.

Cenamos en un silencio cómodo. Aunque a veces teníamos una que otra charla trivial. Una vez que cenamos, cancele la cuenta y le propuse a Bella si desea caminar un rato en el parque que estaba en frente del restaurante.

En un silencio cómodo caminamos por un rato, hasta que nos dio la idea de sentarnos en una banca de color blanco.

-Ha sido una agradable noche, gracias por compartirla conmigo dijo Bella

-Para mí fue todo un compartirla conmigo dije

-Mmmm tengo una pregunta que la tengo planteada desde que te conocí Edward dijo Bella

-¿Cuál, me la podrías decir? Dije

-Mmmm, no quiero que te sientas incomodo en contestarme esta pregunta dijo Bella

-No me incomoda dilo si dije

-Bueno está bien te lo diré dijo Bella y yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué tu familia nunca te nombraron o siempre te decían el hermano perdido? Dijo Bella

-Bueno todo tiene su historia, deseas que te la cuente dije

-Claro, si tú no te sientes incomodo por supuesto. Dijo Bella

-Claro que no dije y tome una respiración fuerte para relajarme y contar mi historia.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Hace 8 años atrás…._

_Acaba de recibir un sobre en el cual me informaba que mi beca a sido aceptada en la universidad de New York. Estaba emocionado, tenía que decirle a Heidi que nos iremos juntos. _

_Así que lo que más pude me di la vuelta y me subí a mi volvo y fui directo a casa de Heidi, a darle la notica, más bien la gran noticia. Iba de camino hacia su casa y me puse a pensar que juntos podremos llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel._

_Cuando llegue había un auto estacionado cerca de la casa de Heidi, le reste importancia tal vez sea del vecino de frente, así que me baje del volvo y corrí hasta la puerta, apenas cogí el pomo de la puerta se giro fácilmente lo que me pareció extraño, así que comencé a subir las escaleras, que conducían al piso de arriba, mientras pisaba escalón tras escalón los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, así que cuando estuve en el segundo piso me dirigí a la habitación del fondo, apenas medio abrí la puerta, vi lo que menos pensaba. Estaba Heidi con Demetri, revolcándose como conejos, no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia sino hasta que unos de mis sollozos se hicieron audibles, ahí se percataron de mi presencia. Los dos me miraron y Heidi, boto de la cama a Demetri y se cubrió con la sabana y me dijo: - Edward, esto no es lo que parece, - si Heidi no es lo que parece dije. Ella se paro y se puso en frente de mi e iba hablar cuando la interrumpí. – No es lo que parece Heidi no, claro no me amas como yo te ame, sabes gracias me has hecho un favor dije – Pero Edward, amor enserio esto no es lo que parece. – HEIDI BASTA, acepta que me engañas y sigue tu vida que yo sigo la mía, dicho esto me di vuelta y desaparecí de sus vistas, me subí a mi volvo y conduje al lugar donde podía estar solo y pensar o sea al claro, donde llore hasta que se me acaben las lagrimas. Una vez que mis sollozos desaparecieron, tome una decisión me iría lejos de ella y de mi familia, necesitaba empezar de nuevo. Así que con ese pensamiento me fui a casa, apenas llegue me di cuenta que no había nadie en casa, que era lo mejor para mi, subí hasta el tercer piso y me encerré en mi habitación. Me senté frente a mi escritorio y comencé a buscar un destino donde irme y que mi familia no se entere. Es ahí donde lo encontré, los requisitos decían que si fui aceptado en el universidad de New York mi beca podría ser trasladada a cualquier universidad de Londres. Así que no lo pensé ni dos veces y prepare todo para mi viaje sin retorno a Londres. _

_Esa misma noche, disfrute de mi familia, una vez que todos se fueron a dormir. Recogí todas mis maletas, pero antes de irme deje una carta a Alice diciéndole toda la verdad y que recoja mi volvo en la mañana en la aeropuerto, casi todo pero no le dije a donde me iba. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al garaje. Acomode las maletas en el porta equipajes y me subí al volvo y me fui al Aeropuerto._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Esa es mi historia, bueno una parte dije un poco triste

-Wau...! Edward lo siento tanto dijo Bella pasando su mano de arriba hacia abajo por mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

-Y como sucedió lo de Maddie dijo Bella

-Esa es otra historia dije levantando la mirada y viendo a Bella dándome fuerzas para continuar y así lo hice.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_5 años Atrás….._

_Estaba en mi nuevo departamento sentado en el salón con mi pequeña princesa Maddie en mis brazos, ayer me comunique con Alice de que volvía y me dijo que hoy estaría aquí como tomara la noticia que ahora tiene una pequeña sobrina ¿?_

_Enfrascado en mis pensamientos en eso sonó la campanilla de que indica que alguien está subiendo en el ascensor._

_Así que me levante cargando en mis brazos a mi pequeña princesa y me fui abrir la puerta cuando la abro Alice estaba preparada para gritarme no sé cuántas cosas pero se fría sin moverse._

_-Alice reacciona dije moviéndole un poco el hombro_

_-Edward qui…..en essss e….sa be….bi….ta… ¿? Dijo Alice_

_-Mi hija hermana entra no te vas a quedar ahí parada no le dije en tono de burla _

_-Claro no hermanito me dijo en forma sarcástica_

_-Edward explícate bien sobre tu HIJA y todo lo que sucedió cuando te fuiste sin decir a nadie a Londres, muy bien sabes que la mayoría de la familia esta resentida contigo Edward y mas es mama y por papa ni te preocupes él te perdono hace rato de que no hayas aceptado la beca para estudiar medicina en New York._

_-A ver Alice yo te explico pero toma asiento si _

_-Ok dijo Alice tomando asiento en sillón a lado mío _

_-A ver por donde empiezo _

_-Por el principio dijo Alice en tono sarcástico _

_-Claro hermana dije con una mueca_

_-Bueno cuando me fui Londres porque no soportaba vivir en un lugar en donde la persona que amaba…._

_-HEIDI dijo Alice_

_-Si hermana por ella me fui no pude creer cuando los vi en la fiesta de graduación a ella y a Eric mi mejor amigo en el baño besando tan apasionadamente. _

_-Pero hermano porque nunca me lo dijiste me dijo Alice_

_-Porque si les decía no me iban a dejarme ir _

_-En eso tienes razón y que paso haya para que regreses y con una bebita hermosa dijo Alice cargando a mi princesa en brazos_

_-Bueno cuando llegue a Londres fui directo a estudiar y vivir en una de las residencias de estudiantes. Pues todo me fue de maravilla y terminando la carrera conocí a la madre de -Maddie_

_-Como se llama la bebe dijo Alice_

_-Maddie _

_-Oh! Qué hermoso nombre pero continua hermano_

_-Bueno se llamaba Tanya Denali, con ella me case al terminar la carrera, nuestro matrimonio, hermana duro un año y a la final llegamos al divorció y bueno cuando firmamos el divorció brindamos porque éramos libres y tuvimos sexo de ahí ella quedo embarazada de Maddie me lo oculto durante 9 meses de que esperaba una hija mí, me avisaron que tuvo un accidente y como era el único familiar de ella me hice cargo de los gastos del hospital y bueno me informaron que no se encontraba bien y que la bebe la podrían salvar y le practicaron una cesaría de alto riesgo en la cual se salvó mi hija pero Tanya falleció._

_-WOW! No sé qué decir hermano dijo Alice_

_-Esa es mi historia de lo que hice en estos años hermana_

_-Y como así volviste dijo Alice_

_-A pedirles perdón por haberme ido sin decir nada y para que me ayuden hacer buen padre hermana_

_-Claro hermano nosotros estamos dispuestos a perdonarte y hacer que esta pequeñita va tener a sus tíos comiendo de su mano dijo Alice tocando la pequeña naricita de miii princesa._

_Fin Flash-Back_

BELLA POV

La cena estuvo maravilla, ahora estábamos en el parque que se encontraba en frente del restaurante donde cenamos, compartiendo la historia de nuestras vidas, Edward me acaba de contar su historia que fue dura y no lo podía creer, que mis dios griego lo haya pasado mal.

-Por eso es que Alice, te entiende dije

-Si Alice es mi apoyo, aparte de mi ser mi hermana es mi mejor amiga dijo Edward

-Y tu Bella cuál es tu historia dijo Edward tratando de hacer una sonrisa pero más bien le salió una mueca.

-Mi Historia es un poco parecida a la tuya dije suspirando

_Inicio Flash-Back _

_7 años atrás…._

_Acababa de salir del laboratorio y en mis manos la prueba de que estaba esperando un hijo de James, estaba feliz de que sería mama del hombre que amo, así que me subí a mi Mercedes Guardián negro y me fui al departamento en donde vivíamos James y yo desde un par de meses._

_En el camino, estaba pensando en cómo decirle y como tomara la noticia de que seremos padre._

_Así que llegue al departamento, me baje del auto y entre al edificio, tome el ascensor, una vez que llegue al cuarto piso fui directo al departamento cuando llegue vi que James estaba en el sofá viendo televisión y con una lata de cerveza en sus manos._

_-Hola cariño dije depositando un beso en su frente _

_-Hola dijo James en un tono frio_

_-Te tengo un notica dije feliz _

_-A ver cuál es la buena noticia dijo James sin moverse de donde estaba_

_-Toma dije dándole el sobre con el resultado de laboratorio_

_-Que es esto dijo James. Lo cogió y lo leyó _

_-DIME BELLA QUE LO QUE DICE ESTE PAPEL ES MENTIRA dijo James furioso_

_-No es mentira, ese papel dice la verdad dije completamente furiosa_

_-YO NO QUIERO ESE NIÑO dijo James levantándose y cogiéndome del brazo de forma brusca_

_-JAMES, SUELTAME SI ME ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO Y ESTE NIÑO COMO TU LO DICES ES NUESTRO LOS DOS LO CREAMOS dije completamente furiosa_

_-NO ESE BASTARDO NO ES MIO dijo James apretando cada vez mas fuerte su agarre_

_-NO ES BASTARDO ES MI HIJOO dije furiosa_

_-NO Y NO LO VAS A TENER, AHORA NOS VAMOS AL HOSPITAL Y TE LO HAGO SACAR OK dijo James_

_Completamente devastada por las palabras dicha de James, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible, cada vez que protestaba mas duro me agarraba así me saco del departamento y me subió al coche. Comenzó a conducir con un increíble exceso de velocidad de aquella tarde que llovía demasiado fuerte en Seattle. No sé en qué momento fue pero no vimos al pequeño camión que estrello contra nosotros, después de eso todo fue negro. _

_Una vez que me desperté me di cuenta que me encontraba en el hospital, instintivamente lleve unas de mis manos a mi vientre plano ya que la otra se encontraba enyesada. Cuando alguien cruzo por la puerta vi que era una enfermera ella me miro de pies a cabeza y poso su mirada en mi mano que descansaban en mi vientre y en sus ojos vi tristeza. – Señorita Swan, la doctora viene en camino para revisarla con permiso dijo la enfermera y se fue. No espere mucho y enseguida entro la doctora Mind ginecóloga. – qué bueno que hayas despertado dijo la doctora comenzándome a examinar. – bueno está todo bien dijo la doctora. – Doctora Mind como esta mi bebe dije con un pequeño temblor en mi hablar. – Señorita Swan dijo la Doctora. – mejor dígame Bella si dije. – bueno Bella en el accidente solo tuviste en pequeño corte en la cabeza y uno que otro rasguño y cómo ves tú brazo izquierdo esta fracturado, lo que te llevara un par de semana en recuperarte y en el caso de tu embarazo, el airbag del carro fue tan bruco que la tapa que lo cubría te golpeo el vientre muy fuerte por lo que tuviste un aborto instantáneo cuando llegaste al hospital y te revisamos ya habías abortado después del impacto dijo la doctora._

_No aguante mas y explote en un gran sollozo. Llore tanto que la doctora me administro un calmante para que me duerma. Una vez que me dieron de alta pregunte por James y me dijeron que el falleció en el accidente, hubo investigaciones, donde tuve que declarar aquel momento. Pero todo salió bien. Pasado unos meses del accidente deje Seattle y me fui a New York._

_Ahí conocí ha Ángela Webber mi actual manager y su pareja Ben que era un reconocido fotógrafo. Ellos fueron mi apoyo y ellos me convenció que me haga modelo, trabaje dos años para Victoria Secret's._

_A mis 20 años de edad me fui a Paris donde trabaje como modelo de alta costura, unos meses después de mi estadía en Paris conocí a mi ex esposo Mike Newton presidente de una revista de moda al poco tiempo de estar saliendo nos casamos, los dos pensábamos que nos queríamos pero no fue así, siempre nos llevamos como amigos que disfrutaban del sexo. Así que comencé a tramitar el divorcio. Que nos salió un año después cuando tenía 21 años y ahí es donde conocí a Alice._

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Enserio como ¿? Dijo Edward

-Ya verás dije y continúe con mi historia tratando de aguantar que salgan mis lagrimas

_Inicio Flash-Back _

_Hace 5 años atrás_

_Iba caminando hacia el centro comercial, tenía que encontrar el vestido perfecto para la última cita que tenía con mi futuro ex esposo Mike Newton._

_Cuando de repente vio un vestido blanco estraples hermoso, cuando lo vi corrí dentro de la tienda literalmente. Pregunte a la dependienta que me lo diera para probármelo cuando veo a mi lado derecho veo una chica pequeñita con una gran sonrisa y su cabello corto color oscuro, con sus puntas disparadas dándole un toque chic pero original parecía un duendecito. _

_Aquel duendecito dijo: me lo podría dejar probármelo_

_-QUE? _

_-Si quiero probármelo dijo ella_

_-Disculpa pero ese vestido lo he visto primero que tu ok_

_-Mmmm… noo yo lo quiero dijo con una sonrisa graciosa_

_-Mmmm ….. no se preocupen tengo el mismo modelo para ustedes y en tallas diferentes dijo la dependienta con una sonrisa_

_-Las dos dijimos al unisonó SIII… con una sonrisa en nuestras caras._

_Y desde ahí nos volvimos inseparables Alice Cullen y Isabella Swan._

_Fin Flash-Back_

EDWARD POV

La historia de Bella tenia matices duros, pero lo que más me afecto fue la pérdida de su bebe. Cuando termino de contar su historia tenia lagrimas en sus ojos lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte y consolarla lo que más pude para que deje de llorar una vez que su respiración fue tranquila hable.

-Bella dije

-Gracias Edward dijo Bella

-De nada tu también me consolaste cuando te conté mi historia, pero tengo un duda y Maddox dije

-Maddox lo conocí en una campaña para niños huérfanos cuando tenía unos 20 años y en secreto comencé los trámites de adopción. Cuando Maddox tenía 5 para cumplir 6 años. Pero como me case quedo un poco en el olvido y después del divorcio. Comencé de nuevo pero se hicieron un poco largos y no hace mucho esta conmigo tiene recién 10 meses de que es mi hijo legalmente. Dijo Bella

-Haaa ¡! Dije.

Cogí la cara de Bella entre mis manos y con mis pulgares limpie el resto de lágrimas que rodaban con su bello rostro.

-Un Ángel como tu no debe llorar dije y poco a poco comencé a cortar la distancia de nuestros rostros.

-Edward dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos, no espere más y corte la distancia. Y junte nuestros labios. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían un poco a sal por sus lágrimas. Nuestros labios se movían con dulzura, cariño, y tranquilidad, como si nos fuera a cavar el mundo. Una vez que el aire nos hacía falta nos separamos.

-Bella, no me arrepiento de este beso dijo Con su cara entre mis manos.

-Ni yo Edward dijo Bella y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Bella – me gustas mucho y creo que me enamorado de ti, esto es la primera vez que me sucede, no es lo mismo que sentí con Heidi o cualquier otra mujer, eso no era amor solo la idea de lo que era, pero sentirlo y saber que con un simple beso me lleves a la luna de ida y vuelta me deja a maravillado – Bella, te quiero - ¿quieres ser mi novia? Dije

-Edward, pienso lo mismo que tú, me gustas no lo niego y claro que quiero ser tu novia dijo con una Sonrisa y nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez este beso llevaba un sin números de sentimientos que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO MIS NIÑAS...!<strong>

**ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO HACE DOS SEMANAS PERO ESTE CAPI LO HICE UN POCO EXTENSO PORQUE ES FUNDAMENTAL PARA LA HISTORIA**

**MIS NIÑAS ME DESPIDO Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO =) **


	11. AMANDO SIN MEDIDA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>AMANDO SIN MEDIDA<strong>

****Despues de aquella confension, mi vida cambio, me sentia mas feliz de lo que fui cuando me case con Mike.

Aquel beso tan dulce y tierno. Edward no es como cualquier hombre, es dulce, tierno, trabajador, se preocupa de su familia y de su pequeña hija.

Ya ha pasado un mes de que Edward y yo somo pareja y los niños no saben todavia de nosotros, mis padres cuando les dije se emocionaron por lo que dijeron que se ivan a quedar un mes mas, para que nosotros dos veamos si funcionamos para decirle a los niños.

Recuerdo cuando se lo conte a mi querida cuñada Alice y Ross.

__Inicio Flash-Back__

_Estábamos__ en la cafeteria "EL CAFE DE LA VACA" que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial, estaba sentada en una mesa que daba una vista hermosa a todo el centro comercial. estaba encerrada en mis pensamientos cuando senti una pequeña mano en mi hombro cuando me gire vi que era Alice._

_- Alice, como estas ? - dije_

_- Pues bien. pero me podrias decir en donde esta tu cabeza, llevo 10 minutos tocandote el hombro para que reacciones - dijo Alice_

_- Bueno te dire que es lo que me tiene asi, pero donde esta Ross ? - dije _

_- Fue a pedir lo que ivamos a consumir - dijo Alice con una sonrisa_

_- Bueno ya reacciono Bells - dijo Ross_

_- Siii, ya he reaccionado - dije en tono sarcastico_

_- Que bueno. pero ahora si que lo, que nos tienes que decir - dijo Ross_

_- Bueno por donde empiezo . dije dutativa _

_- Por el inicio - dijeron al unisono_

_- Que chistositas no, pero bueno, para lo que les llamaba era para contarles que ya tengo pareja - dije con una sonrisa _

_- QUE ? - dijeron Ali y Ross_

_- Siii ya tengo pareja, es un dios griego, jajajaja dije con una carcajada_

_- COMO QUE YA TIENES PAREJE ? - dijo Ali_

_- SII, PERO LO CONOCEMOS ? - dijo Ross_

_- Siii y Siii - dije _

_- DE QUIEN SE TRATA DINOS , COMO SE LLAMA ? - dijeron Ali y Ross_

_- Bueno, esto les va a poner a gritar de felicidaD - dije_

_- Pero, dinos quie es de una puta vez - dijo Ali desesperada_

_- Se llamaaaaa - dije _

_- DINOS DE UNA VEZ ISABELLA MARIE SWAN - dijeron Ali y Ross al unisono y desesperada_

_- Bueno. bueno ya les digo se trata de Edward Cullen si - dije con una sonrisa_

_- QUE ? - NO PUEDE SER - dijeron Ali y Ross al unisono_

_- sii - dije_

_- Mi hermano, eso quiere decir... - dijo Ali pensativa, tratando de absrover toda la informacion._

_- QUE SOMO CUÑADAS, JAJAJA, QUE ALEGRIA - dijo Ross feliz_

_- Siiii, somos cuñadas, pero espera, me tienes que decir si mi hermano el cabeza te lastima dijo Ali seria_

_- Ok Ali, contenta - dije feliz_

_- Sii, pero ahora dinos como se te declaro - dijeron Ali y Ross_

_Después__ de eso les conte todo de como se me declaracion y sus caras no tenian precio._

__Fin Flash-Back__

__Ahora me acababa despertar en los brazos de mi dios griego, pero no voy a olvidar la vez que me entregue a el. Hace una semana despues de ir a un evento en que me encontraba involucrada.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

_Esta noche, era el evento benéfico en que estaba involucrado VICTORIA SECRET'S, sobre los niños con cancer._

_Asi que hoy lucia un vestido negro bien señido al cuerpo, debajo del busto una cinta negra y de ahi caida de forma suave, hasta el suelo y tenia una vertura en un lado dejando al descuebierto una de mis piernas (ver vestido en mi perfil )_

_Estaba en frente al espejo me veia espectacular, hoy seria la primera vez en que nos mostrabamos en publico Edward y yo, como pareja._

_Asi que cogi me bolso de mano y baje las escaleras, para en contrarme con mi dios griego personal y solo para mi, andaba vestido con un esmoquin negro y muy sexy._

_- hola hermosa y sexy novia - dijo Edward acercandose a mi _

_- mmm, gracias mi sexy symbol - dije con una sonrisa seductora_

_- Yo solo digo la verdad - dijo Edward, cogiendome me de la cintura y acercandome a el_

_- Asi - dije dificultosa pues estabamos solo a unos poco centrimetros de que nuestros rostros se junten_

_- Sii - dijo Edward cada vez mas cerca _

_- Sii - dije en un susurro y no aguante mas y estampe mis labios con los suyos, en un beso calido y tierno, pues nuestros labios estaban moviendose una danza unica, poco a poco el beso subia de intensidad, en vez de ser una caricia en un beso lleno de intensidad y pasion ya k nuestras lenguas se pelianban en una guerra en la cual no habia fin y no habia ganador._

_Edward me acercaba mas a el sus brazos estaban en mi cintura agarrandome fuerte y yo con mis brazos en su cuello, acarisiando su cabello del pecado. poco a poco Edward llevo el beso de ser apasional a ser solo una caricia._

_- Amor, te tocara volver a ponerte gloss en los labios - dijo Edward con un dedo sobre mis labios _

_- Serio, yo ya encontre el restro de mi gloss dije picara señalando los labios de Edward_

_- mmm, apuremonos amor que tenemos que irnos, tu arreglate el maquilaje, que yo me limpio los labios - dijo Edward_

_- ok - dije _

_Después de eso la velada estuvo estupenda, pero no puedo negar que en la alfrobra de entrada la mayoria de los fotografos solo se enfocanron en nosotros dos. _

_Una vez que llegamos al departamento de Edward, me sentia cansada, asi que cuando nos encontramos dentro me saque los zapatos o sea mi trampa mortal._

_- Quieres tomar algo amor - dijo Edward_

_- Sii una copa de vino - dije _

_- ok, amor - dijo Edward desde la cocina_

_Yo en cambio estaba en la salon y comenze a encender la chimenea, una vez hecho esto me sente en el sofa de frente a la chimenea, que era de cueron negro._

_- Toma amor - dijo Edward entregandome la copa _

_- Gracias mi vida - dije señalando para que se siente a lado mio_

_Estábamos en una silencio comodo y abrazados y con las copas vacias._

_- En que piensas - dijo Edward pasando su mano por mi cabeza y soltando el recogido de mi cabello, haciendo que mis ondas cayeran libres por mis hombros._

_- En nada en especifico - dije alzando la mirada hacia arriba donde estaba el sonriéndome, sin necesidad de palabras me beso, en un beso tierno y unico que poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad._

_No se en que momento, me encontraba ahorcadas sobre Edward, con mis brazos en su cuello acariciando su cabello mientras nos besabamos. Pero Edward no se quedaba atras tenia sus manos acarisiando mis muslos haciendo que mi vestido se alce._

_De un momento a otro, nos hacia falta el oxigeno asi que nos separamos pero sin dejar de acariciarnos, Edward me besaba el cuello mientras yo le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa pero sin dejar de besar su cuello. _

_Poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo alguna parte del salon Edward estaba sin camisa mientras que yo solo estaba semi-desnuda ya que mi vestido solo se econtraba bajado hasta la cintura._

_- Amor - dijo Edward con la repiracion agitada _

_- mmm - dije pues era lo unico cuerente que me salia _

_- Estas segura de hacerlo - dijo _

_- Si amor - solo con ese monosilabo Edward, me quito el estorbos vestido y solo dejandome en mi ropa interior de encaje negro_

_- Amor ese conjunto se hacer increiblemente sexy y apetecible - dijo Edward_

_- Edward llévame a la habitación - dije jadeante _

_Y con eso Edward se levanto del sofá y yo para no caerme con mis piernas rodee su cintura y entre besos y caricias de parte de los dos llegamos a la habitación. Edward me deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado como si me fuera a romper y se puso en cima mio pero sin soporta ni un gramo de su peso. _

_Edward comenzo a besar mi clavicula y poco a poco fue bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis senos y por encima de sujetardo los acaricio a cada uno con masajes que me hacian ver estrellitas, despues de entretenerse un rato con ellos siguio bajando pero en cada parte de mi cuerpo expuesta dejaba besos humedos._

_Cada vez mi centro se encontraba caliente y humedo e imploraba por atencion, pero Edwar me queria verme sufrir pues en ves de seguir hasta mi centro paso directo a mis piernas y desde mis pies hasta la parte interna de mi muslo dejaba besos humedos y comenzo a subir hasta mi labios en una beso habrientos y con unas de sus manos comenzo a tocar mi intimidad encima de la tela de mis bragas. No aguante mas y solte un gemido que fue callado con los labios de Edward que me besaba con pasion y yo sin deterneme baje mi manos hasta su cinturon y comenze a safarlo y como el me estaba haciendo sufrir yo tambien hice los mismo poco a poco comence a bajar el cierre de su pantalon y con mis dedos tocaba su entrepierno lo que hizo que soltara un gruñido y sin mas lo despoje de su pantalon juntos con sus boxers negros._

_Edward hizo a un lado mis bragas y comenzo a cariciar mis punto de placer mi clitoris y con movimientos circulares que hacian gemir un poco mas fuerte y con su otro dedo lo introdujo en mi los que hizo que me arqueara por lo que Edward con su mano libre desabrocho mi sujetador dejando libres mi senos los cuales los miro y yo me sonroje._

_- Son perfectos - Edward_

_Y con eso saco sus dos dedos de mis lo cual me fruste pues los queria ahi, pero lo que me excito mas fue que se llevara sus dedos a la boca._

_- Sabes de maravilla - dijo_

_Por lo cual lo jale a mi y lo beso con una pasion, su boca sabia un poco de mi excitación con su aliento peculiar. Despues de aquel beso Edwar comenzo a desender hasta llegar a mi senos en el cual uno de ellos se los metio en la boca y comenzo a lamer, morder y succionar y mientras que el otro lo masajeaba con su mano, mientras tanto yo tenia mis manos en su cabello tocandolo y haciendo que no se detenga en lo que hacia._

_Con unas mano libre que tenia estaba masajeando mi clitoris en movimientos circulares. cada vez estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo pero como Edward supo dejo de hacerlo lo cual me fruste._

_- No me dejes asi - dije _

_- Quiero probarte - dijo _

_Lo cual me encendio a mil y Edward comenzo a sacar mis diminutas braguitas con los dientes y una vez que las tenia bajadas hasta las rodillas con las mano las jalo llibrandome de ella Edward comenzo a subir con besos humedos por mis piernas y una vez que llego al centro inpiro _

_- Hueles de maravilla amor - dijo _

_Y sin mas paso su lengua por todo mi centro los cual hizo que me arquee y Edward tuvo que poner su manos en su cadera para que no me mueva comenzo a mordelor, lamer y succionar varias veces y de una rato a otro comenzo en embestir con su lengua, lo cual hacia que me arqueara, pero Edward volvio ahora con su lengua a mi clitoris donde lo suciono y mordio varias veces mas lo cual hacia que este cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo._

_- Edward... no aguan...to massssss - dije_

_- Vente para mi amor - dijo Edward_

_En unos minutos mas llego el orgamo._

_- Edwarddddddddddddddddddd - dije _

_Y el comnzo a beber todos mis jugos lo cual me excito mas y asi lo jale de su cuello y lo traje para mi en un beso apasional lo que hizo que nuestros sexos se rozen haciendo que gimieramos al unisono._

_- Amor - dije jadeante_

_- Sii - dijo Edward_

_- Te necesito AHORA - dije _

_- Estas segura amor - dijo_

_- Si - dije_

_Y comenzo a introducir su mienbro despacio, poco a poco lo cual hizo que los dos gimieramos al unisono pues nos sentiamos llenos como si de dos piezas se tratara, poco a poco comenzo a moverse._

_- Edwarrrrrrrrrrrdddddd masssssssss raaaaaaapiiiiiiiiidooooooo dije Jadeante _

_Y asi lo hizo comenzo a embestir con mas fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que gimieramos mas fuerte, cada vez me enontraba cerca de llegar al climax._

_- Amorrrr meeeee vengo... dije con la respiracion entre cortada_

_- Vamos vente mi amor y di mi nombre fuerte cuando te vengas y con esas palabras llegue al climax_

_- EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDD dije unas embestidas mas de Edward se vino llenandome con su leche_

_- Bellaaaaaa grrrr dijo y callo encima de mi estuvimos un rato asi Edwar encima mio y yo masajeando si cabello mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran._

_Una vez que normarlizarse se levanto pero sin salir de mi y me miro._

_- Me encanta que grites mi nombre cuando te vienes - dijo mientras me apartaba algunos mechones que se pegaron en mi frente a causa del sudor _

_- Aja dije y sin mas me dio un casto beso y salio con cuidado de mi y se acostó a un lado y me trajo hacia el me abrazo y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, nos cubrimos con las sabanas y caímos en una profundo sueño._

___Fin Flash-Back___

____- En que piensas amor - dijo Edward

- En la primera noche en que estuvimos juntos - dije sonrojada

- Aja - dijo el haciendo que no giraramos y el quedando encima de mi

- Si mi amor - dije y lo bese en un beso calido y tierno

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO MIS NIÑAS...<strong>

**ME HE DESAPARECIDO UN TIEMPO Y LES HE TENIDO MUY ABANDONADAS A USTEDES Y A MI HISTORIA ASI K HOY LES TRAJE UN CAPI MAS Y BUENO ESTE TIENE LEMON OJALA LO HAYA HECHO BIEN PUES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UNO JIJIJ :$**

**BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A :**

**-liduvina **

**-Patricia Miranda**

**POR SUS REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO MI HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS =)**

**ASI K ME DESPIDO Y SI PUEDO MAÑANA ACTUALIZO SIII JII =)**

**CUIDENSEN Y K TNGAN UNA LINDA SEMANA BYE =)**


	12. LOS NIÑOS PARTE I BELLA POV

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

><p><strong>LOS NIÑOS<strong>

Despues de haber pasado dos meses maravillosos con Edward y dos meses que no sabiamos de nuestros hijos, estabamos llenos de ansias de que vuelvan de su viaje.

Estabamos Edward y yo en el Aeropuerto esperando que lleguen. De repente las puertas se abren y veo a mi pequeño Maddox, bronceadito y buscando con la mirada a su mami.

- MAMIIIII ! dijo Maddox

- Cariño dije y Maddox corrio a mis abrazos por lo cual lo abrace muy fuerte.

- Te extrañe mucho mami, no sabes cuanto dijo Maddox

- Yo tambm te extrañe dije con una sonrisa sincera

- Mami te traje unos obsequios dijo Maddox con una sonrisa

- OH ! que tierno cariño y los abuelos donde estan dije ya que no los veia

- AHI MAMII ! dijo Maddox señalando mi con su dedo la dirección de donde venian sus abuelos. Claramente felices y entre risas

- Mama dije y me acerque abrazarla.

- Hija como estas y tienes que contarme como va tu relación con Edward me dijo Renne con una sonrisa picara

- Ya veremos mama dije y abrace a todos y cada uno de mis padres y a Esme y Carlisle.

Una vez de haberlos recibido de en el aeropuerto con Edward quedamos que tenemos que preparar a los niños sobre nuestra relacion. Asi que cada uno llevava a sus padres en su coche a la casa de mis padres ya que ahi preparamos la bienvenida obviamente organizada por Alice.

Despues de aquel recibimiento y cena que Alice preparo, entre Edward y yo nuestro tiempo se redujo al 100 % pues los niños nos tenian ocupado como el trabajo.

Recuerdo cuando hable con Maddox sobre tener un papa y en mi caso a una pareja y su contestacion me dejo fria.

_Inicio Flash-Back_

- _Cariño, descansa un momento si, come estas galletas con leche dije sentandome en frente de el _

_- Gracias mami estan deliciosas dijo con una sonrisa_

_- Que bueno que te gusten los dije con una sonrisa_

_- Despues de la tarea, vemos una pelicula dije en tono de pregunta_

_- Siiiii dijo Maddox_

_- Pero sigue comiendo cariño, puedo hacerte una pregunta dije dudando_

_- Claro mami dijo Maddox poniendome atencion _

_- Como reaccionarias, si yo tuviera pareja dije _

_- Mamii, tu no necesitas pareja, te vales muy sola y me tienes a mi no crees dijo Maddox como si nada _

_- OK, pero si tuviera si le darias una oportunidad para conocerlo dije_

_- mmm claro mami pero si no cae terminas con el dijo Maddox serio_

_- ok dije yo, Maddox recogio sus utiles escolares y se fue a su cuarto. _

_Aquellas palabras me dejaron helada, entre tantos pensamientos, mi telefono celular comenzo a bibrar cuando mi en la pantalla era un sms de Edward con solo leer su nombre una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara._

_**Hola Amor, te extraño demasiado y me agobia no estar a tu lado **  
><em>

_**tus besos son mi droga, y estar en tus brazos y con tu aroma personal es transportarm al mismo cielo**_

_**no olvides que TE AMO si besos y abrazos**_

_**E.C.**_

_Aquel sms me transporto a recordar sus besos y caricias mientras haciamos el amor. Rapidamente respondi a su sms :_

_**Yo tambien extraño tus besos y carisias y tu esencia **_

_**y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte TE AMO besos y abrazos **_

_**B.S.**_

_Con eso me puse a terminar de limpiar la cocina, para ver una pelicula con Maddox._

_Fin Flash-Back_

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO MIS NIÑAS... !<strong>

**ME HE PERDIDO POR UN BUEN TIEMPO DISCULPEMEN SI LA HE ABANDONADO A US Y A MI HISTORIA, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD ME TIENE FULL OCUPADA PERO BUENO LES TRAIGO UN CAPI MAS DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE BELLA, MAÑANA SUBO EL DE EDWARD QUE VA SER CORTITO OBVIAMENTE PERO MUY ESENCIAL PARA LA HISTORIA... MMM CHICAS YA MISMO COMIENZA LA PELEA Y LOS NIÑOS SE ENTERAR DE LA RELACION AMOROSA DE SUS PADRES AKI SI ARDE TROYA JAJJAJA =)**

**BUENO MIS AGRADECIMIENTO A SUS REVIEWS:**

**- PATRICIA MIRANDA **

**- LIDUVINA **

**Y A TODOS A MIS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS Y A LOS K HAN AGREGADO SU HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS LES DESEO LO MEJOR **

**MAÑANA NO LEEMOS**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**ATT. KARITO =)**


End file.
